Spiderman:The Price of Fame
by Akula
Summary: Story starts about 6 months after the movie ends. Delves into the ongoing struggle of Peter/Spiderman & MJ, Harry Osborne's vow of revenge. Thanks for everyone who has reviewed! COMPLETED!!!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Osborne sat at his father's desk as he wrote in his journal. It was the only way he could keep his sanity since his father's death.

It's been six months since my father was murdered, and still I was no closer to discovering who Spiderman is. I have used all my father's contacts to help me find Spiderman, but he remains elusive. I continuously run into dead ends, and the people of New York are no help. They love Spiderman. I have tried to smear Spiderman's name in the papers, but it has backfired horribly. Because of my actions, Mary Jane wouldn't even talk to me. But Peter remains a steadfast friend. But Peter too is under Spiderman's spell of hero worship, although Peter is subtler and less candid about his feelings, I know how Peter feels. Peter has quietly tried to deter me from his vow of revenge, to no avail. I cannot forgive that thing that stole my father away from me; just as things were getting better between him and I. But Peter understands; Peter always understands. I can always rely on Peter's friendship.

Harry sat back in his plush leather chair, laying his pen quietly down as he contemplated what he had just wrote. Harry had moved into his father's penthouse and tried to get to know the man that he had not known in life. Norman Osborne was a mystery to his own son, and that was the most tragic thing of all. Harry's obsession of revenge against Spiderman had not waned in the months since his father's demise. It was readily apparent the depth of Harry's obsession by the hundreds of newspaper clippings of Spiderman tacked around the room. Harry combed the newspaper everyday, looking for clues, patterns, anything to help him find out who Spiderman was, and bring him to justice. At least one thing good had come about; after many meetings and greasing the palms of several city council members, Harry had convinced the city mayor that a police investigation into Spiderman's activities was necessary.  But Harry knew it was time to bring in some more resources. Resources that would not be hampered by laws, or conscious for that matter, to do whatever it took to bring Spiderman to his knees.

Peter walked down 5th Avenue, and smile gracing his face. He was going to meet MJ for lunch. They both hadn't had much time to see each other in the last few months. MJ had started to work on some off-off Broadway shows, nothing fantastic, but it was a step in the right direction. Peter, well – living a double life is mighty hectic, but his photos, not just of Spiderman, were gaining some respect and much needed cash. After Mr. Osborne's death Harry had gifted Peter with $25,000 in cash. Peter was stunned, and told Harry that he didn't have to give him money. But Harry was insistent "Besides, it not me who's giving it to you. My father left it to you in his will."

That had really shocked Peter, so he took the money and invested it in the stock market. Harry had told him that he was crazy to invest it. "You should go out and buy yourself a car, or something like that!" Harry exclaimed.

But Peter just couldn't spend the money. He covered his hesitancy with a smile and said, "Have you seen how people drive in Manhattan? My car would last a week. Besides I couldn't afford a parking spot in the city."

Harry laughed, Peter's smile widened. It was good to see Harry laugh. Peter's guilt over the death of Mr. Osborne was a heavy burden to bear. Everyone assumed that Peter's melancholy was because of his own grief from losing both Uncle Ben and Mr. Osborne in the same year. While Harry had numerous people to talk to about his feeling over the death of his father; Peter had no one he could truly speak to about Mr. Osborne's death and his true feelings about MJ. Even Aunt May couldn't truly understand why Peter was pushing the one woman he had loved for so long away.

But all thoughts of guilt and secrets were absent from Peter's mind as he walked towards the diner to meet MJ. He had been so surprised when had received her phone call that he didn't know what to say.

"Hello?" Peter spoke through his mask and out of breath after just arriving home from another rescue

"Peter? It's MJ."

Peter pulled the mask from his face and answered "Hey MJ!"

"You sound out of breath, am I disturbing you?"

"No, no, you're not disturbing me. I just..just got out of the shower, and had to run to the phone."

"The shower, huh? Don't you have an answering machine?"

"Yeah, but I knew it was you, you see." Peter wisecracked.

MJ laughed, "So now you can predict who's call you, huh. – You got caller ID too?"

Peter chuckled at her sassy retort. Peter noticed how uncomfortably quiet had become on the other end of the line, and cleared his throat.

"Is everything okay? MJ?"

"Yea, yeah everything is fine. I just wanted to talk to you. It seems it been months since we last talked."

"It has been." Peter stated flatly.

"How's school?"

"Good."

"And work?"

"It's been steady. Lots of stuff going on around the city, and everyone wants a picture of it. How about you?"

"Good. I've been a couple off-off-way off Broadway shows, and I've been doing some temp office work. It's not a lot money, but it keeps me busy."

"That's great to hear."

"SO, heard from Spiderman lately?"

"Not really. I've been trying to do other things with my photography. Spiderman got me through the door, but I want to be known as someone more that Spiderman."

"You mean Spiderman's photographer?"

"Yeah, that's what I mean." Peter blew out a long breath of relief that MJ hadn't asked more questions.

"Here's the deal, Peter. I don't want us to loose touch. And if all you can give me is your friendship, well, that's what I want. Your friendship."

"Okay." Peter answered awkwardly.

"So, friends take each other to lunch once and awhile, go to the movies, and otherwise spend time together. You wanna go to lunch?"

"Yes, I would love to go to lunch. How about Friday at the diner at the corner of 5th and 34th street?" 

"That sounds great. See you Friday, Bye."

"Bye." 

Peter slowly lowers the phone down onto its cradle. He peers at it curiously, trying to convince himself that it wasn't a dream. 

  
 


	2. Chapter 2

As he entered the diner, he saw it was busy with lunchtime patrons. He groaned inwardly; he hated to wait. As he turned towards the door he saw her. He raised her hand to get his attention and smiling at him. How many times had he wished she would do that, he could remember. It made his heart soar to know that she cared, and yes that she loved him. He only wished that he could be honest with her about his feelings. But he couldn't risk her life by allowing her to know what he was. 

There were times, well all the time that he questioned whether he was doing the right thing, for the right reasons. He felt guilty and jealous of how much attention Spiderman got. _Jealous of himself, what a joke_! Peter thought to himself. If Peter Parker walked into a crowded room of people, no one would even notice him. But as Spiderman, he could really shake up a room_. Maybe it's the costume_, Peter mused to himself, chuckling. Peter maneuvered towards MJ at the back of the diner, all at once excited and scared. 

MJ sat at a booth as she waved to get Peter's attention. MJ's heart sped up a notch as she saw him walk towards her. Her feelings had not changed towards Peter, but she knew that he didn't, or couldn't, feel the same. So she decided that if his friendship is all she could have, well, then she would have it. She decided that she couldn't keep hiding from Peter, and called him. She was excited that he readily accepted her invitation to lunch, and she hoped that maybe over time Peter would tell her the truth. She knew that Peter loved her, but for some reason that only Peter knew, he couldn't say the words. Peter didn't seem like the male that MJ was used to dating. The ones that tell you what you want to hear, just so they can get what they wanted. Secretly she wished that Peter would do just that, just so she could hear the words. But it was not to be, MJ mused, the corners of her mouth turning down slightly in a frown as Peter drew closer. Peter wouldn't lie to her, MJ knew. But he was hiding something. MJ wanted desperately to ask him, but she didn't want to pry. _I just wish…oh I don't know what I wish anymore_, MJ thought quickly, shaking her head to clear her rambling thoughts. Peter is here, and that was a start.

As Peter moved towards the booth where MJ sat, he noticed the distant look and frown appear on her beautiful face. He wondered if he had caused that frown in some way. _Probably not_, Peter decided, _girls like MJ always have their pick of guys_. The last thought caught Peter up short. He didn't like the thought of MJ will other men. But there was nothing he could do to stop her. _Except tell her that she should be with him, and that you've loved her since the day you saw her_, Peter thought. But that wasn't an option; MJ had already been through so much with the Goblin. After that, Peter swore that she'd never be a victim of his fame again.

"Hey there, stranger!" MJ beamed as she stood up to embrace Peter. She closed her eyes for a brief moment to enjoy their mutual embrace. MJ leaned back from the embrace, running her hands lightly down Peter's arms. Through Peter's long sleeve t-shirt she felt the ridges and indentations of the obvious muscles there. She smiled coyly at Peter and said, "You been working out?"

Peter's eyes widened a little at her question, not knowing how to respond, but decided a partial truth would be okay. "A little bit." Peter explained as he moved away from her touch and sat in the booth.

"Feels like a lot more than a little." MJ proclaimed saucily as she took a seat opposite from Peter. Peter shrugged nonchalantly, not yet quite comfortable talking about his newly developed torso. Especially when it came to the opposite sex. As Spiderman, Peter had all the confidence in the world. He even "enjoyed" the comments made by the women of the city about his physic. Call it a guilty pleasure. But with MJ it was very different.

"SO, how are things going?" MJ asked as she peered over the menu she was looking through.

"Good, really good. How about you?"

"Good. I mean, its okay. Got to start somewhere, right?"

"Right. Have you talked to Harry?"

MJ rolled her eyes and leaned her arms onto the table, leaning closer towards Peter. "He calls me constantly. I've told him were through so many times, but he just wouldn't take a hint. He expects me to like him after what he tried to do to Spiderman in the papers. Did you see that crap?"

"Yeah, I saw it."

"It was horrible. He blames Spiderman for his father's death, but I think there's more to it than that. Spiderman wouldn't kill anyone for no reason, right?"

"Sure."

"I mean you know Spiderman. He's not like that, he couldn't be. I mean, how does a man go from saving hundreds of people, to killing one man. He had a reason, but Harry doesn't want to, or can't, see the truth." MJ paused as she looked at Peter's face, and realized that he was uncomfortable with the conversation.

"Oh God, you're still friends with Harry aren't you? I'm sorry; I didn't mean to rant like that about Harry. He just…" Peter reached over and took MJ's hand in his, lightly stroking his thumb over her knuckles reassuringly.

"Yeah, Harry's my friend. But so are you. Do you want me to say something about the phone calls?" Peter asked intently, maybe too intently cause it made MJ pause.

"I don't want to do anything to hurt your friendship with Harry. He hasn't called in the last week, so hopefully he's seen the light." MJ lightly squeezed Peter's hand and said, "Thanks for offer." She stared deeply into Peter's eyes and quickly released his hand, returning her attention on the menu.

"Let's eat. I'm starving!" MJ announced as Peter slowly returned to the land of the living.

"Wilson, pull over here." Harry commanded as he stared sharply at the couple in the window of the diner. MJ and Peter sat across from each other, Peter having just taken MJ's hand into him. Even from a distance Harry could see the caring, the connection, between MJ and Peter. The green monster of envy rose quickly within Harry as he thought about all the things he had tried to do to win back MJ's love. _If I ever truly had it in the first place_, Harry wondered to himself. Harry had sent hundreds of flower, presents, cards, anything and everything he could think of that would make MJ care about him. His flowers, he discovered, had been "donated" to the children's hospital; his presents returned to the merchants unopened, his cards returned to him marked "RETURN TO SENDER." MJ's refusal was clear, but Harry Osborne was used to getting what he wanted. He could wait. He had that patience to wait. His first goal was to destroy Spiderman, and with the "help" of Mary Jane Watson. The car moved on as Harry told the driver it was okay to continue.

MJ walked up from the subway, onto the street. It was late. She was rehearing at the local theatre and had lost track of time. But her spirit was buoyed by her lunch with Peter. After a few awkward moments in the beginning, she and Peter talked for 2 hours about so many subjects. Peter made her laugh a lot. Not because he was particularly funny, but his dry wit and unabashed intelligence made for a humorous combination. She had talked about her play that she was rehearsing for, and he had showed some photos he had just picked up. All in all, Mary Jane was happy. She hadn't been happy in a long while, and she hoped this tread would continue.

As she walked down the dimly light street deep in thought, she did not notice the black car slowly stalking her from behind. Nor did she see the car's occupants jump out and rush towards her. The two men grabbed her, covering her mouth and nose with a cloth soaked in a pungent liquid. As MJ struggled with her attackers, the fumes from the cloth slowly started to take affect. MJ's eyes rolled back into head as she slipped unconscious. The two thugs quickly scooped her up, looking worriedly up for any sign of Spiderman.

"C'mon move it. I don't want that web crawler getting' wind that we've got his girl."

"How do you know she's his girl?"

"The boss said that this was a surefire way of getting' him. Now, c'mon." The thugs moved quickly to but MJ in the car. "Be careful, boss doesn't want he to be hurt. Alright, we're in! Let's go!"

The car sped off into the night with no sign of Spiderman anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry it took me so long to post this chapter. More to come soon!!!

MJ's eyes fluttered as she slowly woke up from her drugged state. She laid her hand over her eyes and groaned as her head began to spin. She was on the cold, damp floor, in a room she didn't recognize. She slowly rose, trying to slowly get her bearings. _Where am_ _I?_ she thought to herself. Bright lights shone above in the high ceilings of the room. MJ couldn't remember how she had gotten here, or even who had brought her here. She began to get increasing worried as she scanned the room, noting there was no visible way out. As she looked around the room again she spied a wall sized two-way mirror. She crept slowly towards the glass, cupping her hands around her eyes, peering into the glass. She tried to see what was behind, but it was no use.

"Hello? Hellllooo?! Can someone tell me where I am?" No response came from beyond the glass. "Hey! Is anybody out there?! HELLO!!!" MJ knocked on the glass once, and then began to pound in earnest. "Hey! Let me outta here! You've got no right to keep me here!!!" MJ shoved away from the glass, thoroughly disgusted with her predicament. She walked again around the room, noting that there wasn't anywhere to sit, sleep, or even go to the bathroom. MJ also didn't know how long she had been there. Furthermore, no one was going to notice that one wanna-be actress had gone missing. Well, maybe Peter might notice. But even he did notice she was missing, how would he find her? She began to pace the room, getting increasing agitated. Suddenly from above a gas began to seep into the room. MJ 's eyes began to get heavy again. As she slowly sunk to the floor, MJ thought, _God, she hoped that Peter noticed that she was missing soon, before it was too late. _

A few days later……

Peter walked down through Chinatown reading the back of the CDs had just bought at the local music store. It had been a few days since he had lunch with MJ and the memories hung just at the back of his mind constantly. She hadn't called the next day, as she had said she would. Peter didn't take much notice to it, since he hadn't been home at the time. His "spider-sense" had alerted him that there was trouble in midtown Manhattan. Sure enough a homeless man was trapped inside a burning abandoned building. No one had known he was even in there. Many of the firemen hadn't been able to get to the upper floors because of the blaze. All were grateful for his heroic efforts. Many of the firemen had tried to coax Peter to stay for a chat, but Peter knew the folly in that. Although Peter desperately wanted to be friends with him, he knew that his "relationship" as Spiderman was tenuous at best. Only one slip up and the whole city could hate him. 

Thinking these things, Peter began to think of Harry. He hadn't seen Harry in a while, and that bothered him. The last time Peter had spoken to Harry, over 2 weeks ago, it seemed that Harry's vow of revenge was turning into an obsession; consuming all his time. Which made perfect sense of with what MJ had said about Harry's attempts to contact her had ceased. That caused Peter to pause, literally. He wasn't sure if that was good, or very, very bad. Peter's mind began to turn and click in thought. He glanced up at the street sign, _Canal Street_; Peter knew that MJ's apartment was nearby. He had been there a few times before, secretly. It was ironic, as he walked down the street, that he had never seen her building from the street. Always from the top, as he checked in on her of the last few months. Over and over he had told himself that he shouldn't spy, that she was okay. But he couldn't keep himself away.

As Peter came to MJ's building, he stood at the bottom of the stoop looking up at the window that led to her bedroom. How many times had he stared into that room as she slept, keeping a silent vigil. It was all so ironic. He could have the one thing he wanted most in life. _All you have to do is tell her the truth about how you feel_, Peter thought to himself. _Tell her the truth, tell her, tell her,_ the thought rolled over and over in Peter's mind until it was litany of voices. "NO! I can't!" Peter yelled aloud. Peter glanced around to see who had heard him shout. No one was about. Peter let out a sigh of relief. "She'll probably not be around either," Peter said to himself as he walked up the steps to the front door.

Peter walked into the lobby. Not very fancy, but comfortable and clean. The sounds of families could be heard throughout the cavernous opening that held the stairs. Peter walked up the steps, his hand running along the worn wood handrail as he walked up the steps.

 He walked quietly up to MJ's door, knocking briskly three times. Peter waited, no answer. Peter's shoulder slumped in defeat. _I finally work up the courage see MJ, as Peter, and she's not home – Great!_ Peter thought dejectedly. Peter walked down the stairs, preparing to leave, when glanced at the mailboxes that lined the lobby wall. One box was close to overflowing. A few letters lay on the floor below the overflowing box. Peter turned to pick them, glancing at the name on the address. _Mary Jane Watson._ Peter immediately looked at the letters protruding from the overflowing mailbox. He grabbed a few, looking at the address. All were addressed to Mary Jane. A strange feeling crept down Peter's spine. Not his "spider-sense," just plain old intuition. Peter took the stairs 2-3 at a time, rushing to get MJ's apartment. He raced up to the door on the 4th floor.

"MJ! MJ, are you in there?" Peter called as he pounded on the door. Peter grabbed the doorknob and turned. It was open. The door slowly opened as Peter tuned all his senses to the area in MJ's apartment. Over the past months, Peter had discovered that he could "recognize" who someone was by using his "spider-sense." MJ's presence was "stale" in the room, as if she hadn't there in a few days. There was other presences in the room, his "spider-sense" told him that they were dangerous. Peter walked cautiously in, looking around for any sign of MJ. _Please don't be hurt_, Peter prayed. "MJ? MJ? It's Peter? Are you here?" Peter called, beginning to get more and more concerned. Peter looked down at the letters in his hand and slowly realized that MJ was missing.

Peter walked into MJ's kitchen, picking up the phone, and dialing MJ's parents. "Hello, Mrs. Watson? Peter Parker. Hi, how are you going? That's great to hear. IS MJ there? She isn't? Have you heard from her? She didn't show up at a rehearsal?! The theatre called looking for her?" Peter was very concerned now. "Oh, no, nothing to be worried about. I just… I just was supposed to meet her and he didn't show up. Yes, yes, maybe she'll get better at remembering things in the future. It was nice talking to you. See you soon, bye." Peter hung the phone up. What did he do now? Call the police? No they were much too overwhelmed to do any serious investigating into one missing person. Maybe she went out of town, didn't tell anyone, Peter thought. Something wasn't right, Peter knew it; MJ was in trouble.

Spiderman, well Peter, sat perched on the building opposite to MJ's apartment building. He had waited for almost 6 hours for any sign to tell him where MJ was. Peter was getting tired, and bored. He really wanted to go swing through the tall buildings of the city. Only then was he truly free, when he felt the most at ease with his new status as a superhero. Peter leaned elbow on his bent knee and put his chin in his hand in boredom. _Maybe I'm crazy. Maybe she not in trouble. Maybe she met someone and is at his…._Peter couldn't complete the thought of MJ staying a few days at another man's place.

Just as Peter was about to leave his "spider-sense" kicked in. Peter paused on the ledge of the building, watching two men enter MJ's apartment. He watched as they rifled through her chest of drawers and closet. Peter silently swung across the street, landing effortlessly on the sill outside the living room window. Peter crept stealthily inside the room, not wanting to warn the intruders.

"Just grab anything and go, Mannie!" one thug called to the other. "I don't want anyone to see us!"

"Well, someone has seen you." Peter called calmly to the men. Both men froze as they slowly turned towards Spiderman. "Where is she?" Spiderman demanded lethally. The men looked scared out of their minds. The light from the moon as it came through the window cast Spiderman in a deadly light. His form half in shadow, half in light. The men held up there hands in defeat.

"Don't hurt us! We didn't take anyone!" cried one of the thugs. Spiderman launched himself at the man, grabbing a hold of his collar, bringing his face centimeters from the burglar's terrified face.

"Where is she!!!"? Peter yelled at the man. The other man began to creep around behind Spiderman, but Spiderman sensed his movements. He sprayed a web over the thug and plastered him to the wall. "Don't worry, you get to you next. Stay right there." Spiderman called after the man struggling behind the super-strong web.

"Now, I think I asked you a question." Spiderman jerked the burglar for emphasis.

"Listen! Listen to me. I don't know what you're talking about. We're just burglars, not kidnappers."

"You're lying!!" Spiderman slammed the thug against the wall harder and higher each time.

"I swear! I swear!"

"Why are you here then?"

"I told you we're burglars. We heard on the street that this place was an easy score."

"So you just decided to avail yourself of some of MJ's belongings, huh?"

"MJ? You know who lives here?"

"Tell me what you know, now!" Spiderman demanded as he slowly lowered the burglar to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

A man dressed in all black stood in the shadows of the enormous smokestacks of OSCORP. Two men, the burglars from MJ's apartment, limped towards the man. Each was nursing several sore spots placed there by their encounter with Spiderman. Each was also reconsidering ever volunteering to meet up with him again. The thugs walked cautiously towards the man in black. 

"Did he take the bait?" the man in black demanded.

"Yeah, he took it. Didn't seem too happy about none of it neither. Me and Mannie were lucky to get outta there in one piece." The thug complained.

"Well, never mind that. Did you get the recording I asked you for? Did you tell him everything I told you?"

"Yeah, but he asked a lot more questions than you gave answers too. I had to improvise a little. Now what about our money?" the thug announced as he handed the small recording device to the man in black.

"What do you men improvise?" the man in black asked ominously.

"Nothing really. We want our money, and we want 10% more for Spiderman roughin' us up!" the thug demanded to the man in black.

"Well, since you did have to think on your feet, I guess a little more than you expected is in order." The man in black announced threateningly. The thugs looked at each other nervously, then back at the man who now had a handgun pointed at them. The echo of two gunshots could be heard ricocheting through the night.

Harry walked through the cavernous halls of the underground bunker beneath OSCORP. The plan was on its way. All he had to do is see it through to the end. Harry paused outside the room that heard MJ. Inside he hated using her for this. _Avenge me, Harry. Avenge me. Avenge me._ Norman Osborne's voice reverberated through his mind as he stared at MJ's body. He hadn't wanted to keep her this long, drugged as she was, but Spiderman had been harder to coax to the surface than Harry had planned. His sources had told him that he watched over MJ's apartment occasionally. Hell, he even had pictures. His plan was simple: destroy Spiderman and win the eternal love of MJ in the process. Simply done if everything went as planned.

MJ awoke feeling freezing. Her eyes opened slowly, as if she had been asleep for a long time. Her mouth was dry and felt like cotton was inside it. She rolled onto her back and looked around her. Snow fell from above; she was outside. She groggily rose from her prone position, trying to get her bearings. As her eyes adjusted she saw she was in a forest. _A forest in New York_? _Central Park, probably._ MJ realized. MJ felt drained and weak. She started to stand, but fell again. _God, I'm cold!_ MJ thought as she struggled to move. Suddenly she was a movement out of the corner of her eye. MJ stood still watching for more movement. It was never a good idea to be in Central Park at night. And as weak as she was she wouldn't be able to defend herself at all. MJ walked unsteadily away, glancing furlitively behind her for her would-be attacker, or attackers.

Suddenly, MJ walk straight in to someone; MJ screamed in fright.

"MJ! MJ! It's me, Harry!" Harry's arms came around MJ as she stared up at him in disbelief.

"Harry?" MJ asked as her teeth began to chatter.

"What are you doing here, at night? Without a coat or anything? You must be freezing." Harry quickly removed his jacket and put MJ in it. MJ, still in shock, couldn't say anything.

"Are you alright? You don't look well?" Harry said with true concern.

"I'm okay. I don't know how I got here. Or even what day it is? All I know it that I'm cold, thirsty, and starving."

"Well, I can help you with all that. C'mon let's get you outta here." Harry said as he but is arm around MJ's shoulders. MH was so tired that she didn't have the energy to ask why HE was here, at this exact moment, or to even remember that she didn't like Harry anymore. All she wanted was to get home.

As MJ and Harry walked away, a large form swooped down from above and knocked Harry to the ground. MJ spun to the side and feel backwards. The attacker launched at Harry again, MJ screamed a warning.

"Harry watch out!!"

The attacker fell on Harry. Harry fought the menace over and over, but couldn't stop all the punches being thrown at him.

"Stop it! Stop it! You'll kill him!" MJ screamed at the attacker.

The blows continued, until Harry valiantly pushed his attacker off him. Harry launched himself at the person. The grunts and groans of a vicious fight could be heard, but then a voice MJ recognized could be heard from the assailant. 

"She's mine! Don't you ever touch her again! She'll always be mine!" with that another punch landed on Harry's ribs. MJ peered at the attacker, curiously. The moon decided to appear from behind the clouds, bathing the two men in its light. Spiderman straddled Harry as he beat him to a pulp. Blood covered Harry's face as he tried uselessly to stop the attack. MJ's eyes grew wide as she stared at Spiderman, then Harry.

"Run MJ! Run! Get outta here!!!" Harry yelled. MJ slowly rose as she and Spiderman stared at each other. He watched as she rose and started to back away, scared. Abruptly, Harry pulled a knife out of his coat pocket and started to plunge it at Spiderman's chest. MJ screamed as Spiderman deftly took the knife from Harry's hand and plunged it straight into Harry's chest. MJ wasted no time, she ran, not wanting to look back.

Peter decided that the information that the burglars had given him was wrong on purpose. _Probably just to save their scrawny hinds_, Peter thought as he walked along Central Park West. He was concerned for MJ. Or maybe he was just jealous. MJ was probably fine, having a great time with all her friends, not a care in the world. What would it be like to have not cares in the world, Peter thought as he peered into Central Park. Peter knew better that Central Park was no place to be at night, just every good New Yorker knew. Then he heard it, a scream pierced the night. He looked over the wall that enclosed Central Park. His spider-senses kicked into high gear. He vaulted over the wall to the ground, quickly divesting himself of his regular clothes. He ran quickly towards where the sound and originated. He slowed, as he got closer, his senses telling him that trouble wasn't far away. He paused a moment, then saw her. Mary Jane was running like the hounds of the devil were behind her.

At first Peter felt relief, but then he was scared. He rushed towards her as she ran blindly. He called out her name.

"Mary Jane! Mary Jane! Stop! It's Pe…." Peter caught himself as almost announced who he really was. But his calls went unheeded, in fact she ran fast and harder, like she was trying to get away from him. Peter quickly caught up with her and wasn't prepared for her reaction.

"MJ! MJ! Stop! It's okay! Everything's okay!" Peter pleaded with her as she struggled with him.

"You killed him! YOU KILLED HIM!!" Mary Jane screamed as she pounded on Peter's chest. "Let me go!! HELP!! Someone help me!!!" MJ screamed in real earnest. MJ eyes fluttered as the situation slowly over came her. She fell limply in his arms. Peter lifted MJ in his arms, more concerned than ever as he looked at her face. 

Peter held her in his arms for a few moments, savoring the feeling; as he walked slowly back to where his clothes were. Her head rested on his chest as he walked gingerly through the park. He reached where his clothes were and gathered them up. Peter had just started to take his mask off when MJ's eyes opened. Half of his face was still covered, but Peter was scared of what she would do next. She obviously thought he had killed someone. But who? Could it be that she knows the truth about Mr. Osborne's death?

MJ stared curiously up at Peter's half revealed face. Peter tensed as her hand came up to stroke his cheek. "Tell me it was a dream. Tell me you didn't kill him." MJ pleaded weakly. Peter was lost. He didn't know what to say, so he decided to tell her the truth.

"I didn't kill him, Mary Jane. I swear."

MJ smiled weakly as she slowly moved up towards Peter's face. "I knew it." MJ whispered just before her lips touched Peter's. Peter desperately wanted to devour MJ right there. So he allowed MJ to kiss him, savoring each time her lips would press against his. Unbeknownst to them they were being watched. Peter's senses were so overwhelmed by the kiss he didn't even see it coming. All Peter saw was a bunch of bright flashes as he and MJ kissed. He couldn't go after the photographers with MJ in his arms, so he decided it was time to go.


	5. Chapter 5

MJ awoke the next morning in her bed with a pounding headache. She glanced around confused. _Was it all a dream?_ She thought. _More like a nightmare._ MJ corrected. As she walked around her apartment she noticed everything seemed to be just as she had left it. But still, she sensed that she hadn't been here for a while. Flashes of memory came to life inside her head, making her head spin. _Harry? Is he dead? Or is it just wishful thinking?_ MJ shook her head in denial. "Harry's not dead,"MJ announced to herself, "it was all a terrible dream." _And a wonderful dream_, MJ thought as she remembered Spiderman saving her yet again. But MJ stopped suddenly as her mind relived how, in her "dream," Harry had died. MJ covered her face in her hands, _"Tell me it was a dream. Tell me you didn't kill him. I didn't kill him Mary Jane. I swear."_ MJ didn't know what to believe anymore. She was so confused. Tears started to form in her eyes, but MJ dashed them away.

"No use crying over a stupid dream. And that's what is. Only a dream. Harry's fine. Spiderman didn't kill him. And I'm just overworked, and underpaid." MJ smiled to herself. Being a practical city girl, she knew she had to get back on her feet and stop worrying about it. Everything would be fine. She would get dressed and maybe call Harry and tell him that they could be friends. Maybe that's what her subconscious was trying to tell her. Maybe it was time to bury the hatchet. If Peter could be Harry's friend and Spiderman's, well then, damn it, so could she.

MJ showered, changed, and started to make some breakfast. She walked to her door to get the Daily Bugle that she received everyday. She tried to tell herself that she got it for the entertainment/showbiz info for upcoming jobs, but deep down she knew she got it for the articles on Spiderman. It seemed almost every week there was some story, made-up and true, about him. The front page was face down when she opened the door. MJ smiled at the sale announcement at Macy's on the back. _Maybe I'll go shopping today. _MJ smiled ruefully, knowing she couldn't afford it. As she looked at the items on sale, she walked into the kitchen. MJ sighed as she flipped the paper to the front page. She turned without looking to get some orange juice from the refrigerator. As she turned around again, juice in hand, she froze in shock. The glass, now forgotten, slipped from her hand to the floor, shattering into a thousand pieces. MJ walked slowly towards the paper reading the huge headline in big bold print:

**IS THIS SPIDERMAN'S GIRL?**

**WHO IS SHE?**

**EXCLUSIVE DAILY BUGLE PHOTOS!!**

The largest picture was of Spiderman and her kissing, passionately. The next is of her and Spiderman, face half exposed, looking straight at the camera. And the next is of him swinging off with her in his arms. MJ's mouth dropped open. _How could they get these pictures, I don't reme…_then suddenly MJ remembered her "dream" more closely. Could it not have been a dream? MJ looked at the photos again, she glanced at the bottom corner. In smaller letters in read: **Harry Osborne, heir to OsCorp fortune, found dead in Central Park, see page 52.** MJ gasped in shock, covering her mouth. _Oh my God, it wasn't a dream. It was real, all of it._

Peter awoke in his bed feeling great. He glanced over at the clock, 7:33 a.m. Peter threw back the covers and walked into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, having showered, shaved, made his bed, and gotten dressed, he walked into the kitchen. It was sometimes lonely in the apartment, now that Harry was gone. But, it sure made coming and going as Spiderman a lot easier. Peter started to get some breakfast for himself, his thoughts drifted to what happened last night. 

_"Tell me it was a dream. Tell me you didn't kill him. I didn't kill him Mary Jane. I swear."_ But whom did MJ think he had killed? He hadn't had a chance to ask her as he took her home. She was so exhausted from what she had gone through. Peter had carefully rearranged everything in her apartment to cover up what the burglars had taken. He made sure that MJ was comfortable and okay as he put her in her bed. He stood next to her bed, wishing he could be there for her all the time, as Peter – not as Spiderman. Peter wished a lot of things as he stood there, looking down as MJ peaceful face. But he knew it wasn't to be, so he left her and returned home.

Peter walked to his front door, grapping the rolled up Daily Bugle that was there. Peter tried to tell himself that he only bought the "rag" to see if any more of his photos had gotten placed. But he knew that he bought it because he liked to read about his exploits as Spiderman, true or otherwise. The untrue stuff really made Peter laugh sometimes. "Boy, those writers really have some imagination, they should write science fiction."

As Peter entered the kitchen area of his apartment, he unrolled the paper, choking on the drink that was in his mouth when he saw the headlines. There it was. The image that Peter had dreamed about since her was 12. Even though you couldn't see his face, Peter knew who was under the mask. Peter didn't know if he wanted to cut out the picture and frame it; or rip it into a million shreds. "Damn it, Jamieson!" Peter swore out loud. He looked at the picture again, at MJ's face. Now EVERONE in New York thinks she's Spiderman's girl. Which was dangerous for both her and Spiderman. Peter remembered the Green Goblin, and his sadistic choice. Peter didn't want to make that choice again. He could only hope that in a city with 8 million people in it, they wouldn't be able to find her. Peter grapped his keys and camera, and walked out, not noticing the small print in the lower right had corner.

MJ walked out of her apartment knowing that everything in her dream had really happened. She really knew that she had been gone for almost a week when she called the theatre and they told her had been replaced. Now she was really depressed. AS she came out of her apartment building, MJ was accosted by over a dozen reporters, newspapermen, cameras and what not.

"Ms. Watson, is it true your Spiderman's lover?" The reporter demanded as she shoved a microphone in MJ's face. 

"How long have you've been together?"

"Did you always know about his superpowers?"

"Can you tell us anything about him?"

"Where's he from? Is he from Earth or from another planet?"

MJ shoved her way through the throng of people, some of them weren't even reporters, just curiosity seekers.

"You're so lucky! I'm jealous! Is he a good kisser?" as one starry-eyed girl as MJ moved around to get away. Another grabbed MJ and shoved her.

"What makes you so special, huh? You're not even that pretty. I could kick you're ass if I really wanted to." MJ almost took her up on it, but the reporter and cameraman where back.

"Ms. Watson, please, tell us the truth are you carrying Spiderman's child?"

That was it, MJ lost it right there. "NO! NO! NO! Everyone get away from me! I wouldn't tell you a thing about him, because..because." MJ almost told them that she didn't know who he was either, which was revelation – even to MJ. But something swooped down from the sky and landed directly behind MJ. It was Spiderman. His body language told everyone around him that he wasn't very happy. The crowd around MJ moved back several feet as Spiderman moved forward. MJ noticed the change and turned around, happy to see him. The smile on her face spoke volumes.

"Enrique, are you getting this!" the reporter demanded as the cameraman zoomed in a MJ and Spiderman. 

"Are you okay?" Spiderman asked quietly.

"Yeah. Now that you're here." MJ whispered, peering cautiously towards the crowd. "It's going to be kinda hard to deny anything now."

Spiderman looked towards the crowd. He hadn't meant to interfere. He knew that MJ could handle herself, but as he listened to all the abhorrently personal questions being flung at MJ he couldn't let her go through it alone. It was his fault anyway. He should've, and could've, stopped her from kissing him last night. MJ was right; they couldn't deny anything that anyone said now that he was here. Peter made a decision, he put his arm around MJ, who in turn but her arms around his neck, and flung a web up onto the building adjacent to them.

'This 'interview' is over, ladies and gentlemen."

"And with that announcement, Spiderman and Ms. Watson flew off into the city. But not before our cameras caught this exclusive WTVD footage of an interlude between the two just before their dramatic departure." The footage ran, showing MJ and Spiderman standing very close together, Spiderman's hand lightly touching MJ arm. _"Are you okay?" _

_"Yeah. Now, that you're here. It's going to be kinda hard to deny anything now."_

"Information has been discovered that his isn't the first time Ms. Watson has been saved by Spiderman. This footage of the OsCorp Unity festival last year shows Ms. Watson being saved by Spiderman and then being whisked away to an unknown location. Could this have been their first meeting? There also seems to be some connection between Harry Osborne and Ms. Watson, seen in the same footage together only moments before the attack by the Green Goblin. And only last night, the same night the photos of Ms. Watson and Spiderman were taken, here in Central Park the heir to the OsCorp fortune was found murdered. The police have no leads, but this reporter has discovered that the police do believe there were two other people were at the scene of the attack. Could it be that a lover's triangle ended in murder? Or is it just a strange twist of fate? And who is the murderer of Harry Osborne? Mary Jane Watson or Spiderman? Kelly O'Donnell, WTVD Action News."

Harry sat back in his padded leather armchair, smiling to himself. _This is going better than expected._


	6. Chapter 6

MJ held on for dear life. She was never on for heights in the first place, but if it meant spending time with Spiderman, well she'd just shut her eyes and press her face into his shoulder. Her fear of heights was even worse since her little "encounter" The Green Goblin. As she did just that she smelled something, something familiar. A tangy, musky smell, like Ivory soap and cologne mixed together with something else. She couldn't quite place it, but she knew that she had smelled it before. It was comforting. MJ tensed as she caught a glimpse of the ground flying quickly below them. _God, I hope he lands soon, I think I'm going to be sick_, MJ thought.

Peter felt MJ tense as he swung from building to building. How natural it felt to have MJ in his arms as he flew through the city. But he knew that MJ was scared by the way her face pressed against his chest. He could feel her breath puffing against his pectoral muscles as the strained under the intense force of each swing. Swinging one handed was always harder that with both. But Peter was reluctant to let his arm fall from MJ's waist, even though with the dearth grip that she had on him she was unlikely to fall from his grasp. The building flew past as Peter searched for a private place they could talk. Then he saw it, the Chrysler Building. There were "perches" up there that he could land on, and he and MJ could be safe from prying eyes. This was his private place. While the Empire State Building was higher, it was usually filled with tourists at all hours. Not a good place for thinking, or even taking a rest, as he found out one day.

Peter swung gracefully onto on of the many "perches" he favored on top of the Chrysler Building. Peter slowly unwound MJ's arms from around him. MJ quickly looked around, not realizing that they had "landed."

"Flight's over." Spiderman joked. MJ smiled at his quirky sense of humor. MJ could hear the smile on Spiderman's face as she disengaged herself from around Spiderman's body. _Oh, and what a body it was_, MJ thought mischievously. He wasn't huge like Flash. But then again Flash was all show. He really wasn't that strong, not like Spiderman. His lean form seems more dense and strong. I guess it would have to be if he can do all those acrobatics in the air, MK mused as she stood silently looking at Spiderman. But as her thoughts continued, her mind replayed a gruesome scene of Harry and Spiderman in a death match with a hideous knife. MJ started suddenly as the knife in Spiderman's hand plunged in Harry's chest. _"She's mine! She'll always be mine!"_ She glanced up wide-eyed at Spiderman.

"What is it?" Spiderman asked.

"I…I just remembered something. Did you do it? Did you really kill him?" MJ's voice fluttered as she slowly back away, a little afraid of Spiderman's answer. Spiderman stood one step forward, his arm outstretched. MJ moved precariously towards the ledge of the building. He didn't want to see her fall, but he was more terrified of the look of fear in MJ's eyes.

"MJ, I had to. He would have killed me! He tried to hurt you. I couldn't let him continue to terrorize this city." Spiderman explained, thinking that MJ was talking about The Green Goblin, not Harry.

"He wasn't trying to kill me! He was helping me! Then you swooped in and attacked him, US! He had to defend himself!" MJ yelled over the wind.

"Wasn't trying to kill you? Oh, I suppose that little fall from the bridge was his way of telling you how much he liked you?!" Spiderman yelled back as he point to the Queensboro Bridge.

"What are you talking about?"

"Don't tell me that you don't remember that night? On the bridge. I thought I almost lost you, forever." Spiderman's voice became very quiet by the end of his sentence.

"I remember that night! I'll never forget it as long as I live. But I'm talking about Harry Osborne. YOU ATTACKED US LAST NIGHT!"

"I did not! I saved you! I didn't even see Harry." Peter used Harry first name instead of his last, causing MJ to paused and look at him funny.

"I saw you! I saw you stab Harry!" MJ screamed.

"Someone stabbed Harry?" Spiderman asked surprised and concerned.

"Yeah! You did! I saw you! You were yelling, 'She's mine! She'll always be mine!'" MJ told Spiderman as he turned away. MJ followed him as she walked along the ledge, his arm hanging loosely at his sides.

"Is he okay?" Spiderman whispered softly.

"What?"

"Is he okay? Is Harry okay?" Spiderman turned towards MJ

"I don't know. I was going to find out, but those idiots were outside, then you showed up. I haven't been able to ask anyone." MJ paused. "Maybe Peter knows."

Spiderman walked slowly around the corner, MJ walked gingerly after him trying to stay as far from the edge as possible. "Hey! Wait!"

Spiderman stopped and looked over his shoulder, his arm clasped behind his back in thought. _Peter does the same thing when he is thinking_, MJ thought curiously to herself. She had seen him a thousand times from her window, in his room pacing back and forth in the exact manner.

"You didn't do it, did you?"

"You know I didn't, I told you that last night." Spiderman answered over his shoulder as MJ stared at his powerful back and shoulders. His response brought back memories of the other thing that happened last night. MJ remembered the kiss he gave him. He cheek flushed in embarrassment as he stood with his back to her, still thinking.

"Well, then you have a problem. Someone wants me to believe you did stab Harry Osborne. And probably wants the authorities to believe it too."

Spiderman chuckled. "That's the problem with wearing a mask. NO ONE can see who is really under it." Spiderman touched his index finger to his face indicating the mask that covered his face. MJ smiled knowingly, understanding what he was saying to her, specifically.

"C'mon let's see if this Harry Osborne is okay." Spiderman wrapped his arms around MJ's waist and vaulted from the building. MJ's face was again pressed against his chest as he swung to the Upper West Side.


	7. Chapter 7

Their worst fears had been confirmed. Harry Osborn had been killed, make that murdered. MJ was weak in the knees as she stood in the foyer of Harry's penthouse. The butler recognized her and allowed her in, after the police tried to waylay her.  Of course, Spiderman couldn't come with her. She was all on her own.

As she stood in shock, reliving every moment of that horrible night, she was felt so conflicted about her emotions. _Why?_ She thought to herself. MJ wished all the answers would just fall into her lap so she wouldn't have to worry like this. Her heart couldn't take it. 

Suddenly, an older sour-face police detective approached MJ. He flashed his badge and stated he'd like to ask her a few questions. MJ was nervous. She didn't want the police to think Spiderman was involved. One thing was certain, Spiderman was being framed. MJ knew it. The detective asked her repeatedly about her involvement with Spiderman. MJ repeatedly gave him cheeky response like, "Isn't a girl allowed to have a boyfriend?" The detective was not happy with her answers. She left out the parts about seeing "Spiderman" stab Harry. She had to find out who was trying to frame Spiderman and why.

Peter rushed up from the subway, quickly adjusting his clothing so his costume was hidden. After he had literally "dropped" MJ off a block away from Harry's penthouse, he rushed home to get some clothes. He chuckled to himself that he had to stop losing his clothes around the city; it was costing him a fortune. But his mind quickly turned to getting back to MJ. He didn't like leaving her there to face whatever was going on as Harry's penthouse. Peter had seen the police cars and whatnot. He knew the worst must be true. Harry was dead, or hurt. He rushed out of his apartment, still buttoning his shirt as he raced down the stairs 3 and 4 at a time. He considered web slinging back to Harry's place, but decided against it. He took the "A" train up to the Upper West Side. As he rode the train Peter had time to consider what was happening. _Why would someone kill Harry? And why was Harry in Central Park the exact moment that MJ says she discovered herself there?_ Peter's brow furrowed as he the last thought crossed his mind. _Could Harry have something to do with MJ disappearance those few days?_ Peter shook his head to deny himself that thought.  _Harry wouldn't hurt MJ_, Peter thought, _he still loves her._ But Peter also remembered Harry vow of revenge against Spiderman. _I swear on my father's grave one day Spiderman will pay._ Those words haunted Peter since the day he heard them uttered from Harry, just like the ones from MJ that same day. _I love you Pete! I love you so much!_

The train came to a top and Peter rushed out of the train up to the street. As he came up to Harry's building he saw MJ. Her eyes were teary and red, and she appeared to talking to a policeman or detective. He walked towards her in a fog, He didn't want to believe that Harry was gone, but it looked like it was true. MJ looked up and saw Peter walking towards her. She smiled weakly as she started towards him. She raised her arms in invitation for a hug. Peter immediately embraced her. MJ burrowed her face into Peter's shoulder, crying softly. That's when she noticed it again. The same aroma that she had smelled on Spiderman. She turned her head away from Peter's shoulder, staring blindly out into the street. Peter ran his hands up MJ back in comfort. She felt so good in his arms, even though he had held her only a half and hour ago. Emotion after emotion crashed over him as the tears fell from his eyes. _No matter what I do, the people I love will always be the ones who pay._

"He's dead, Peter. Harry's dead." MJ stated from her position at his shoulder. Peter held MJ a little tighter after she said this. MJ eased away from Peter's shoulder and looked into his eyes. She wiped the tears away with the handkerchief that she knew was always in Peter's right hand jacket pocket. Peter was startled by this, because he hadn't felt her get it and his gloves for his costume where there as well as. There were no words to say anything, although Peter wanted to say so much. MJ could see his conflict in his eyes, the same as the day at Uncle Ben's grave. She couldn't bare to see it or hear him deny his feelings for her, so she walked away. MJ walked away from Peter, both not realizing that one of his gloves for his costume was rolled up in the handkerchief in her hand.

Later that evening Peter walked silently down Broadway. The sun had set and he had gotten as much information as he could from the police. Since he wasn't family, technically, he couldn't see Harry's body. But many of the staff at the penthouse vouched for Peter's long-standing friendship with both Norman and Harry Osborn, and the police had reluctantly given him some information. Of course, they questioned him as to his whereabouts that night. Peter hated lying, but he knew he had to in this case.

As Peter continued on, a woman dressed like a traveling gypsy approached him from her storefront.

"There is much troubling you." She stated matter-of-factly in heavily accented English as he passed by her. Peter stopped and turned towards her, curious.

"A lot of people have troubles." Peter stated back to her.

"But you have more than your share, I would say. Come, I can help you." She motioned for him to follow her inside her shop.

"I'm sorry, I don't have time. Thank you anyway." Peter started to turn away. Places like that were for tourists, and he really didn't have time. 

"You have the mark of the spider upon you." She announced as he turned away once again. Peter stopped dead in his tracks. 

"Not many have such a mark. It is unique." The gypsy stated as Peter walked towards her, seemingly fascinated and terrified at the same time. She stepped aside to allow Peter to enter, and warily looked both ways to make sure no one was following them.

Peter entered the dimly lit room. It looked exactly like he imagined a fortune-teller's would look like. Heavy velvet drapes in a multitude of dark jewel shades. Bright red carpet, and a large round table with a heavy clothe covering it in the center. Candles glowed all around the room, giving the room a decidedly supernatural feel. _The only thing missing is a crystal ball_, Peter thought to himself.

"I don't use a crystal ball. Just the cards." The gypsy woman stated from behind Peter. Peter looked surprised at the woman, who had a knowing look in her eyes.

"Sit here." The woman indicated to the table with the two chairs facing each other.

"How much is this going to cost?" Peter asked.

"For you, nothing." Peter started to say that he wouldn't allow her to do this for free, but the woman held her hand up for his silence.

"All will be clear soon. Now, clear your mind and relax. Take the cards in your hands."

Peter picked up a deck of elaborately decorated over-sized cards that sat on the table. He traced the outline of the swirls and whorls on the back of the cards, seemingly hypnotized by their beauty. His mind was quickly as ease and relaxed.

"Place the cards on the table." Peter glanced up from his trance and did as she bade. The woman slowly fanned the cards out onto the table, murmuring words in some foreign and ancient language that Peter didn't recognize.

"Now chose. The first card is the Card of Your Past." Peter reached across and picked up a card towards the middle.

"Turn it, left to right, please." The gypsy woman instructed. As the card turned over in revealed a man in a suit of armor, looking like a knight.

"The knight. It reveals that you have endured great hardship and loss in your life, especially at an early age. You are strong in your convictions and beliefs. Intelligence, responsibility, accountability. But you shielded yourself; much like the armor the knight wears, from others. Making you lonely and unrequited." Peter sat shocked at the detail she described much of his life. Peter started to get nervous.

"Chose again. This card is the Card of Your Present." Peter chose from the end this time.

He turned the card over the same as before. It revealed a man hanging from tree from his foot. Something else caught Peter's attention in the card. There was a spider web with a spider hanging in the corner of the card. As the card was facing the gypsy, it looked like he was doing some kind of ballet move.

"The Hanged Man. It is reversed in it position which reveals your both blessed and cursed. You have many secrets. Secrets that could harm those whom you love. You risk much, but you have great sorrow." The woman paused as she put her hand over the card, closing her eyes and concentration.

"You are in love. And she is in love with you. But you fear your secret will harm her. She has already been hurt so many times. The ones you love will always be the ones who pay. You have many enemies about you, close to you. Keep them close. All will reveal themselves in time." The woman looked at him as if she knew what his secret was, but was unwilling to reveal it.

"Again, chose the Card of your Future." Peter's hands were shaking by now. He wasn't sure he wanted to see what the card showed. The other tow had been right on the money, he wasn't sure if he wanted to see his future.

"You hesitate. Are you fearful?"

"Yes."

"Do not fear. Chose." She indicated the cards before them again. Peter hesitantly picked another card, closing his eyes as he did. He turned the card over and looked it. It showed a naked man and woman entwined in a lover's embrace, kissing. The man had short dark hair like Peter and amazingly the woman had long dark copper hair, like MJ, that covered both the lovers on the card. As Peter stared at the card he blushed at how much it did look like him and MJ.

"The Lovers. You will have love in your life. A love so strong it can conquer all evils that it might encounter. Its strength will be your strength. But you must have the courage to allow the love into your life. You fear that you will lose her to death, but you fear more that you will lose her to another man. You will have an amazing life together with beautiful children.  A dark-haired green-eyed boy with a mischievous grin, and a beautiful strawberry blonde blue-eyed girl who is very vision of her mother. But all will be lost if you do not have the courage to revel your secret to the woman you love." Peter's eyes opened from the visions that had danced in his head as the woman spoke. He swore that he was there, standing in the street, as he watched MJ and their future children come out of their future home. Peter looked at the woman again, who was smiling at him.

"Now chose the Card of Your Destiny"

Peter chose again revealing a winged angel above the clouds.

"The Angel. You will be a great man. One who triumphs over the evil mere moral men do. You will make a difference in this world, inspiring many. Your life will be filled my many dangers, many of those to your family and friends, but all will be safe, provided you remain true to yourself. Your son will follow in his father's great footsteps, while your daughter will be loved greatly for her talent and beauty." Peter imagined again the images as she spoke. He saw dreadful things and wonderful things all at the same time. The gypsy's voice interrupted his dreams. 

"You feel better now? More clear?"

"Yes. Thank you. Thank you very much. But I should pay for…" Peter started to reach into his pocket for whatever money he had in it. The woman stopped him and took his hand in her papery-thin one. _She feels like Aunt May_, Peter thought. The woman, reading his thoughts, smiled at the complement. 

"Consider this a 'Thank you' from my niece, whom you saved from a evil man about 6 months back." Peter suddenly realized that the gypsy woman KNEW who he was! 

"Do not worry, you secret is safe with me. Do not forget what I have showed you here tonight. The future can be changed, it is up to you to make it what I have shown you."

Peter bounded down the steps, a new spring in his step. As he got half way down the block, the old woman called, "Peter, you might check your right pocket. I think you are missing something!" The gypsy woman wasn't sure if he had heard her as she returned to her shop.


	8. Chapter 8

MJ came into her apartment late that evening. Her body was exhausted from working at the Moondance diner, but that was nothing compared to her how her spirit felt. Harry was dead, and MJ felt responsible for it. _If I hadn't been there in the Park, maybe Harry_…MJ didn't allow herself to finish. She had lost touch with Harry ever since his father's funeral. And she probably was a little harsh with him about his attempts to win her back. But hindsight is always 20/20. There was nothing she could do about it now. 

MJ walked into the bathroom and started to get ready for bed. She threw her coat on the bed as she walked by. As she did, something fell out of the pocket onto the bed, but she was so tired she did notice. MJ took a shower, brushed her teeth, and put her pajamas on. MJ picked up her coat from the bed and started to hang it up, but she saw something lying on the bed. Peter's handkerchief.  MJ smiled as she picked up. _Ever the gentleman_, MJ thought as she brought the handkerchief to her nose. She loved how it smelled like Peter. _Smelled like Peter? No, make that smelled like Spiderman_, MJ thought curiously as she stared at the white clothe in her hand. As she looked at the balled up handkerchief she noticed that something was inside it. MJ's prow furrowed as she unwrapped the mystery item. The item fell on the bed by her knees. _NO, it can't be_, MJ thought. But there it was, Spiderman's glove. It was undeniable. MJ just stood there, staring at it, her mind running through a myriad of possibilities. _Maybe Spiderman dropped it and Peter picked it up to protect it. Or maybe Spiderman gave it to Peter. Maybe it's a copycat that Peter picked up somewhere. Or Maybe Peter is_….MJ's last thought brought back memories of a passionate kiss in the rain. Then, to another kiss a blustery day with Peter. She touched her fingers to her lips at the memory. MJ's mind reeled with the revelations rolling through her mind. _The kiss, the walk, the smell, his concern for her, the glove, it all points to one answer: **Peter Parker is Spiderman!**_ It was too much for her overtaxed mind to take; MJ went into a dead faint onto her bed.

Peter walked with a slight spring in his step. He felt as if a huge load had been taken from his shoulders. The gypsy woman had given him hope that he could have a life beyond being Spiderman. She had known too much about his past and his present, to be wrong about his future. All he had to do is have the courage to make it all happen. Peter smiled at the memories that floated through his mind of MJ and their future together. _Possible future_, Peter amended to himself. He would do it, starting tomorrow. He would gradually bring MJ into his life, then, he would tell her the truth. He wanted to make sure that she was there because of him, not Spiderman.

Peter was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't see the lead pipe come swinging from the alley. It hit him square in the abdomen, causing him to double over in pain and surprise. Four hooded men grabbed Peter and dragged him into the alley. Peter quickly regained his composure and threw the men off him. But they came at him again and again. The fight took them deeper and deeper into the alley. Peter gave as good as he got. It seemed that the number had jumped from four to eight thugs. And since Peter wasn't in this Spiderman outfit, he couldn't utilize all his usual tricks. Peter was quick, but not quick enough. Soon the men started to land punches on Peter and it wore him down. Three of the men grabbed Peter by the arms, exposing his chest and face for the next attack. Peter thought it was amusing that it took all these guys to beat him up. But the thought was quickly whisked away as the biggest hooded thug slammed a right hook into Peter's face. Blood spurted from Peter's mouth. The big guy slammed his fist into Peter's gut once, then twice.

"Take that you freak. Teach you to steal my girl from me. Who the hell do you think you are!"? The big thug snarled at Peter through the hood he wore, but Peter recognized who it was immediately.

"Flash?" Peter croaked out. Then thug whipped the hood from his head revealing Flash Thompson's ugly mug.

"That's right, Parker. It's time for a little payback."

"It's amazing that it would take all of you to subdue little ol' me." Peter responded sarcastically. "Why don't we finish this, mano-a-mano? Then we'll see who's the freak." Peter strained, from the men that held him, at Flash. The pause in the fighting had given Peter an opportunity to regain some of his strength. It took all three men to hold Peter back from Flash. Fear flashed through Flash's eyes, Peter saw it and smiled.

"What's wrong Flash? Chicken, a little ol' geek like me might kick your ass, AGAIN!" Peter taunted. Flash nodded his head at the men, they released Peter. _A good ol' street fight_, Peter thought as he and Flash circled one another, the other men forming an impromptu ring around them. Anyone who might pass by would think Peter was a dead man, but Peter knew better. 

"Alright Parker, let's see what you've got!" Flashed yelled as he lunged at Peter. Peter skillfully moved away from Flash's "clumsy" punches. A normal human being would have been at Flash's mercy, but not Peter. Over and over, Flash punches didn't connect; it was starting to enrage Flash.

"C'mon Parker!! Don't you wanna fight me? C'mon take your best shot!" Flash screamed Peter. Peter made not move to hit Flash. _Just because you can beat him up, doesn't mean your allowed to_, Uncle Ben's words echoed though Peter's mind.

"What's wrong, Parker? MJ not given up 'it' to ya yet? Well, that's all right, she isn't that good anyway. I had to practically force her to give 'it' me." Flash waggled his eyes at Peter knowingly. Peter's jaw clenched as he lunged at Flash. A right hook, then a left into Flash's stomach. Peter grabbed Flash by the throat and slammed him against the wall. Peter punched once, then again, into Flash's face, until blood was streaming out his nose and mouth. Peter let go of Flash's throat. Flash's body slid down the wall in a heap. Peter leaned over Flash's body and whispered, "That's from MJ. If you ever want what's from me, you just come see ME. And bring your coffin with you, because next time I'll kill you." The other men parted as Peter slowly walked out of the alley never feeling as angry as he did right then.

Harry staggered towards her, his left hand held over the wound on his chest. Blood poured out of the wound over his hand and onto his shirt and pants. His right hand reached for her, covered in blood. "MJ! MJ!" Harry groaned as blood seeped out of his mouth as he spoke. MJ back away from him. She feared the unholy gleam in his eye. As she backed away, her back hit something. She glanced up into Spiderman's face. But suddenly it changed to Peter's face. His hands came up to grasp her shoulders, steadying her. She looked down at his hands on her shoulders. She gasped at what she saw. Blood dripped from Peter's hands. As he held her, the blood smeared over her shirt. She pulled away from Peter, but ran into Harry this time. There was blood everywhere. Both men just looked at her, each chanting the same thing. "I love you, MJ! I love you!"  They both closed in on her, she didn't want to see this anymore, so she screamed, "Sstop! Stop it!!!"

"Stop!" MJ screamed as she rose up from the bed. She looked around frantically, searching for any signs that her dream was real. She touched her shoulders, searching for the blood. There was none. She exhaled slowly as she realized that it was just a dream. As she got up, she looked at what was lying on the bed. She picked up the glove, staring at it. _Peter_. She thought remembering. She knew what she had to do, and by God she would do it. She rushed into the bathroom and changed.

The knocking was incessant. It radiated through the apartment and through Peter's skull. The knocking turned to pounding as Peter tried to ignore it.

"Peter Parker! I know you're in there!!" yelled through the door MJ as she pounded. She started to pound with both hands, not caring that Peter's neighbors were looking at her furiously.

"Open Up! Peter!!!" MJ yelled in earnest.

Peter got up from the bed slowly, wearing a pair of cotton sleep pants that were a little to long and rode low on his hips. He grabbed a t-shirt that was hanging off the chair at his computer desk, bumping into the doorjamb while he walked. He gingerly put it on because his side hurt so much from the fight he had with Flash and his buddies. Peter staggered down the steps, the pounding louder down here than up there. Pete held his head to ward off the noise.

"MJ! Stop pounding I'm coming" Peter yelled, sounding thoroughly annoyed. The pounding stopped. Peter walked up to the door, smiling as he peered through the spy-hole on the door. Through the distorted image of the hole, he saw MJ face. She didn't look happy. Peter hesitated to open the door. Peter's spider-sense kicked in as he realized MJ was getting ready to start pounding again.

"STOP, MJ!" Peter yelled just as MJ fist was about to hit the door again. MJ stopped looking at the door, then her fist, and the door again.

"Then open the damn door!"

Peter smiled at MJ spunk, and decided to tease her. "Not by the hair on my chinny-chin-chin."

"Oh for Christ's sake, open the door for the girl, so we can get back to sleep!" yelled one thoroughly irate neighbor from next door. Peter heard and opened the door for MJ. MJ looked at Peter strangely as she walked in. She looked at him up and down, searching for something.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Nothing. I need to talk to you." MJ stated as walked in the "living" room. Peter looked at the clock on the wall.

"At 6:52 in the morning." Peter stated as started to walk up the stairs, hoping to get back into bed. His side hurt and he needed more rest. MJ watched as Peter held his right side with his left hand as he walked, make that crawled, up the steps. MJ bounded up from her seat and followed Peter upstairs. Peter had just reached his bed as a terrible pain sliced through him. Peter doubled over, MJ rushed to his side to help him.

"Pete! What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I..I jjust got into a fight last night." Peter groaned as he fell on the bed on his back, his arms and legs all hanging loosely around his aching body.

"A fight? Who would want to fight you?" MJ knew what was going to come out of Peter's mouth would be a lie. MJ knew he was Spiderman, but she wanted to see how good a liar he really was.

"Flash Thompson decided he wanted to go another round." MJ gasped at Peter's answer as she knelt beside him on the bed. The movement of the bed made Peter groan aloud in pain.

"Here, let me help you. Let me see you side." MJ stated as she started to lift up Peter's shirt. Peter grabbed her hand to stop her.

"No, I'm okay. It's just a bruise. I'll be fine." Peter tried to reassure MJ, but she was unconvinced.

"If it's just a bruise, then let me see. You might have internal bleeding!" 

"Since when did you become a doctor?" Peter chuckled as he held MJ hand in his.

"Since I was 16 years old and boys started to fight over me." MJ answered saucily. She removed her hand from Peter's and lifted his shirt off his body. Peter grunted again as the shirt was lifted from his body.

"Oh my!" MJ gasped. She wasn't sure if she gasped because of the huge, angry black and blue bruise on Peter's side, or if it was his lean, muscled chest that drew the breath from her. She reached out and ran her fingers lightly over the bruise. Peter clenched his teeth at the pain/pleasure of MJ touching him.

"How did he do this to you?" MJ whispered as she leaned over Peter's bruised body.

"A pipe. He hit me with a pipe. Well one of them did at least."

"There was more than one?!"

"A think there was eight."

" Eight guys against you. And you don't think you should go to the doctor. I mean Flash alone could've really hurt you by himself." Peter glanced at MJ, remembering what Flash had said about forcing her. The thought brought so much anger out in him. MJ must have seen it cause she looked fearful for a moment.

"MJ, did Flash ever hurt you?"

"No, not really." MJ shrugged her shoulder in nonchalant ness.

"What I mean is, did he….did he force you to do anything you didn't want to do?" Peter sat up slowly peering soulfully into MJ eyes. MJ couldn't lie to him, nor could she speak the words. She had long decided that it was her fault what had happened; that she had lead Flash on. Her father had made it clear of just that, and they were not going to press charges again Flash and his family. He also made it clear that she would continue to see him, all because his family had money.

Peter saw the truth in MJ's eyes, knew that she wasn't going to say the words. Nor did he want to hear them. He wrapped his hand through MJ's hair and pulled her to his lips. Peter kissed her like he always wanted to kiss her. Passionately, like he had kissed her when he was Spiderman. MJ wrapped one arm around his shoulder and the other hand grasped the side of his face. The kiss was magical. Their mouths moved against each other, searching, yearning for more. Peter's tongue moved inside MJ's mouth, circling slowly around her own. The pain in his side lessened and was replaced by another pain, one deep in his soul. _Oh, how I want to make love to her right now_, Peter thought. He wanted to make her forget all the Flash Thompson's that been with her before. He wanted her to be with him.

MJ ran her hands through Peter's hair and down his back. She tried to be gentle, but she must have hurt him because he gasped out in pain.

"I'm sorry." MJ whispered as her forehead leaned against Peter's. Their breaths mixing together as they faced on another. Peter brushed MJ's hair from her eyes, kissing her forehead.

"No, I'm sorry. For not being honest with you. For not trusting you. For not believing in you. I love you, MJ."

"Really?" MJ asked wondrously, all thoughts of Spiderman leaving her mind.  
"I've always loved you. And I will always love you, not matter what happens, or where we go in our lives." Tears slowly leaked from MJ's eyes as she cried in happiness.

Those are the words I have always dreamed of hearing, MJ thought joyously as she wrapped her arms around Peter and held him tightly.

Peter's tears moved down his cheeks to MJ shoulder as he held her against him. His strong arms squeezed her, bringing her as close to him as possible. MJ was his now. He knew it in his heart that they would be together. Peter moved slowly back from their embrace. MJ smiled at Peter as he stared into her eyes.

MJ slowly eased the long sleeve shirt she was wearing from her shoulders, exposing the tank top she wore underneath. Peter glanced nervously, swallowing noisily. MJ leaned forward, holding Peter's face in her hands. She kissed him softly and sweetly. Her lips where like a butterfly's touch against Peter's. MJ ran her hands down Peter's chest and back up, until they rested at the base of his neck. Peter groaned as he wrapped his arms around MJ once again. Peter found the edge of her tank top and ran his fingers along the edge. He wanted to take it off her, but he was unsure how far MJ wanted this to go. So, he ran his hands up under the back of the shirt. He reveled in the way MJ's skin was so warm and smooth. He had never felt anything like this.

MJ continued to kiss Peter, alternating between feather-light kisses and hard and passionate ones. MJ's back arched as Peter ran his hands up and down her back. The shirt had ridden up and exposed most of MJ's back and stomach, but Peter had made no move to take it off her. MJ knew that Peter was waiting for her to tell him it was okay. So she grasped the edges of the tank top and pulled it over her head. MJ straddled Peter's hips as he stared at her breasts. How many times had he dreamed of this very moment he couldn't remember? Peter leaned up and kissed MJ fervently, while he wrapped his arms around her. The feeling of her naked flesh pressing against his chest was incredible. Peter kissed up MJ's neck and down the line of her jaw. MJ tangled both hands into Peter's hair as he continued to love her with his kisses and his hands.

Peter couldn't take much more. He rolled MJ over onto her back, with him still cradled between her legs. Peter knew what to do, but he had never "done it" before. He kissed MJ thoroughly on the mouth, their tongues darting in and out in imitation of what would come. Peter rose up on his forearms and gazed down at MJ flushed face and kiss-bruised lips. He never thought he would see anything so beautiful.

"Are you okay?" MJ whispered.

"Yeah. It's just that I've never…" MJ put her fingers to Peter's lips silencing him, who kissed them in turn. MJ smiled as she reached up and took Peter's hand placed it on her breast. Peter's breath stopped in his chest as he watched his hand touch her.

"It's okay to touch me, Peter. I want you to. I want you and me to be together." MJ stared at Peter with such trust and longing that even as he knew he shouldn't let this to happen, he knew he couldn't keep it from happening. He just had to have courage to let it happen. 

And Peter did touch MJ. They touched each other all over. Peter never dreamed that making love would as beautiful, as thrilling and as spiritual, as it was with MJ. He was so nervous about hurting MJ that she had to take the lead.

MJ couldn't laugh at Peter's inexperience. Her one and only sexual experience thus far had been with Flash. She knew it wasn't supposed to be like it had been with Flash. _So_, MJ thought, _this is my first time, if only emotionally and not physically_. MJ enjoyed Peter's body. It was lean and muscled like a swimmer or dancer. Peter was strong, but MJ did not fear it. Flash had used his strength against MJ, but she knew that Peter would never hurt her. In fact, Peter seemed inclined to let MJ take the lead. Peter rolled over onto his back, holding MJ against him as he continued to kiss her. They were both naked and had taken the last hour to explore each other's bodies. MJ asked several times if he was okay to do this with the bruise on his side.  Each time Peter would reassure her with a smile and a kiss that curled her toes. 

MJ slowly positioned herself over Peter as he sat up, bracing his arms behind him as he kissed her again and again. And then it happened. Peter slid into MJ's body slowly. Peter's head feel backwards as it happened, MJ leaned his head onto her chest, holding him to her. Peter wrapped an arm around MJ waist as she started to move over him. It was like nothing Peter had ever experience before in his life. He had heard stories, heard guys talk about it, seen it on TV and at the movies, but nothing could prepare him for this feeling. MJ gasped nonsensical words as she moved over Peter. Peter groaned several times, his arm squeezing tighter each time she went down on him. 

Peter rolled over suddenly, carrying a breathless MJ with him. Their heads where at the end of the bed, while their feet were tangled in the pillows at the head.  Peter rose up over MJ, entering her deeply and slowly. He lowered himself so that their bodies touched. MJ loved Peter's weight upon her. Peter and MJ's lips brushed softly back and forth from the rhythm of their moving bodies. Peter's lips trembled with the emotion.

"Oh God, MJ." Peter gasped into her hair as he continued to make love to her.

"Don't stop, Peter. Please don't stop!" MJ moaned as she struggled to catch her breath.

"I won't stop, baby. God, I love you!" Peter panted as he increased his rhythm, building the pressure and the pleasure for them both. The pressure continued to build as Peter moved inside MJ. MJ started to cry out Peter's name as he moved faster. Peter started to feel it. The most incredible feeling he had ever felt. MJ body began to spasm around his flesh as she made love to her. That was the end for him. Peter felt as if his entire soul poured out of him. The force of it was unimaginable. Peter clenched his teeth at the pain/pleasure he was feeling. His hands clenched the bed sheets, tearing a hole where he grasped it. His whole body tensed as spasm after spasm washed through his body. He collapsed onto of MJ, their breath coming out in short pants, as they lay their together, not caring if the world ended right then and there.


	9. Chapter 9

The twilight of evening approached lent a magical glow to the room. It went quite nicely the feelings flowing through MJ's body. She lay with her head on Peter's taught stomach, her eyes closed as she relived the afternoon they had shared. No words could have described the wonderful things that had happened in Peter's bed, on Peter's floor, and yes, against Peter's wall. Their lovemaking went from playful, to breathtaking, to earth shattering all in the matter of a few hours. Not once during the entire time did MJ think about the reason she had come to see Peter. Her mind wouldn't have let her then, but now, she had time to think. MJ lay there as Peter played lightly with her hair and gently ran his fingertips up and down her naked back. The motion made MJ shiver in delight. She didn't have to look at Peter's face to know that he was smiling. MJ decided she want to make Peter shiver as well, so she ran her hand up Peter's side to his underarm. She lifted her head to see Peter's reaction as she ran her hand in towards is pecs and back down again. She smiled as Peter mouth fell half way open in pleasure, his breath hissing through his teeth as MJ moved her hand back down his chest. MJ rested her chin back on his abdomen, enjoying the faces and sounds Peter made. MJ rose up slowly and started to move over Peter's body.

Peter's eyes opened seductively as MJ slid up his body, bringing her face hovering over his. MJ's hair hung around both their heads, obscuring the light and creating their own private curtain as their lips brushed each other. Peter's hands came up and framed MJ's face, pushing the hair from around them. Peter held her face away from his, and just stared in wonderment.

"What have I done?" Peter whispered

Confused, MJ asked, "What?"

"What have I done? To deserve you?" Peter asked earnestly, stroking his thumb across MJ kiss swollen lips. _Maybe I should have gone a little easier that last time, against the wall_, Peter thought ruefully as he stroked MJ lips.

MJ smiled, taking Peter's hand from her lips, kissing the backs of them. "You didn't do anything, Peter. Well, maybe just one thing. You just were you."

"I'm afraid…" Peter whispered again as MJ continued to kiss his hands.

"Afraid of what?"

"Of…everything. How this, this afternoon, is going to change everything." Peter's face became very solemn. MJ stopped kissing Peter and peered soulfully into his eyes. _Here it comes, he's going to tell me_, MJ thought. Peter slowly moved MJ off from on top of him. He swung his legs over the side of the bed, his head falling into his hands. Peter ran his hands through his hair a few times, messing it up more than before. That's when he saw it. The glove, there among MJ's and Peter's hastily discarded clothes. He paused as he stared at the glove. It was almost offensive to Peter. It reminded him of the folly of starting this relationship. A relationship he didn't want to start, because he couldn't bear to lose it once he had it. _Better to love and lost, than to not love at all_, Peter thought as he continued to look at the glove. That was what he was afraid of, the loss. Peter was so engrossed in his thoughts he didn't feel MJ get up from the bed.

MJ wrapped the plaid blanket around her body, tucking neatly under her arm. She saw what Peter was looking at so intensely. He seemed torn as to what to do or say. So, she didn't try and help figure it out. MJ walked quietly around the bed. She thought for sure that Peter would try and hide the glove before he thought she had seen it. As she walked slowly, giving him plenty of time to do just that. He didn't move. Just sat there, waiting. Was he waiting for her to notice it? Was he waiting for her to run away? What was he waiting for? MJ came around the bed, standing at the corner next to Peter. He didn't look up. He didn't move, not even to cover his nakedness. He just sat there, his head in his hands. MJ knelt slowly and picked up the glove, holding it in her hand reverently. She walked towards Peter's hunched over form. She knelt at his feet, peering through the hair that hung around his head. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek softly, sweetly. Her kiss seemed to bring Peter back from wherever he had gone to.

"Come what may." MJ whispered breathlessly into Peter's ear.

Peter looked into MJ as she knelt by his feet. He saw the glove in her hand, heard what she had said. There was no need to deny it anymore. He had made his choice that afternoon with that first kiss. MJ hadn't run away. She wasn't afraid. She was there, before him, with her love shining in her eyes. Her eyes glowed with how much she cared for him; Peter couldn't believe that she was even there. Peter reached down to MJ's hand that held the glove, grasping firmly in his strong grip.

"I guess I can't lie to you anymore." Peter spoke his voice shaking and quivering with emotion.

"You never lied to me before."

"Yes I did. At the cemetery I didn't tell how much I loved you, how much I wanted you to be in my life. Because I was afraid." Peter voice broken as tears started to flow down his cheeks.

MJ couldn't say anything; she just wrapped her arms around Peter as he cried, sobbing into her shoulder.

"All I could think of was when you were falling. I relive that nightmare over and over. Sometimes I don't get there in time. Sometimes I get there, but you hate me afterwards for not saving the kids. I don't want to lose you MJ, but I know I might. I guess I'm not as brave as people think I am."

"No, you're not as brave as people think you are. You're braver." MJ smiled as she wiped Peter's tear stained cheeks. "You know being brave isn't the absence of fear. But rather the judgment that there is something out there more important that fear. The brave don't live forever, but the cautious don't live at all." MJ smiled as Peter smile emerged from his face.

"Where did you get that from?"

"My grandma said to me one time right before she died. I've never forgotten it."

"She was smart lady."  
"Yeah, she was great."

MJ leaned back again as the conversation drifted off. Peter seemed to notice his lack of clothing and decided to cover himself with a sheet from the bed. MJ giggled at his display of modesty.

"What's so funny?"

"Your display of modesty is funny, considering what happened today." MJ replied saucily.

"Yeah, I guess I don't have any secrets from you now." Peter replied back, laughing.

"All you secrets are safe with me." MJ whispered as she moved between Peter's legs. Peter widened them, as MJ got closer, wrapping his arms around her.

"I'm safe. But are you?" Peter asked seriously.

The smile faded off MJ face. "I'm always safe with you, Tiger. I always have been and I always will be." MJ snuggled closer to Peter's chest. A pain, one not associated with Flash's surprise attack, knifed through Peter's heart. MJ trusted and believed in him so much. Of all the people in the world, her belief in him was what mattered the most. This one small, beautiful, feisty, red-haired angel was all that mattered in Peter's world. God, or whoever, and designed to send her to him, so he would do everything in his power to protect her. To make sure he was worthy of her love.

"How's your side? I hope I didn't hurt you with my….enthusiasm." MJ asked as she looked around at Peter's injured side.

"No, you didn't hurt me. Did I hurt you? I mean, I'm a lot stronger than normal men. I hope…" Peter never finished the sentence, cause MJ started to laugh in earnest.

"I love you." MJ stated matter of factly. "Now, what are we going to do tonight?"

MJ rose from Peter's embrace, holding the blanket with on hand, her other on her hip. _God, she looks beautiful_, Peter thought as he looked up at MJ.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Peter asked playfully. With lighting fast speed, he snatched up the corner of MJ's makeshift toga, tugging at it. MJ saw his game right away, and stepped back in resistance. It was no use; Peter was much, much to strong.

"It looks like you have something on your mind, Mr. Parker." MJ replied as she continued to struggle with Peter.

"I was thinking, I could take this blanket and remake my bed with it." Peter motioned to the destroyed bed that he sat on as he continued to pull on the blanket.

"But then all your hard work would be for nothing. We'd just mess it up again." MJ stated wide-eyed and innocently as Peter continued to "reel" her in by the blanket.

"Not necessarily. There are other 'places' for…us to…use." Peter replied cryptically, waggling his dark eyebrows at MJ's 'shocked' face. Then MJ face changed to a seductive smile. At Peter's next pull, MJ let her hold on the blanket go. Peter sat there holding the loose blanket, a truly "shocked" expression on his handsome face. MJ turned slowly towards the bathroom, pausing at the doorway. She glanced over the shoulder, looking straight in Peter's intense blue ones.

"Well, I guess we could start in here." MJ sauntered into the bathroom, turning on the shower.

Peter, still holding the blanket, fell backwards, groaning as his side hit the mattress. _At this rate I'm never going to get this thing to heal_, Peter thought ruefully as he touched the bruise on his side. As the steam from the shower wafted into the bedroom, Peter suddenly realized he was all right for a little more of MJ "enthusiasm."


	10. Chapter 10

The morning came, as it always did. The warm flood of sunlight through the open balcony door signaled the start of a new day. MJ lay on her stomach as the sun flowed over the bed. She rolled over, her arms stretching out to find Peter. Her hand connected with only the pillows. They were cool to the touch; meaning Peter had been gone for a while. MJ's head snapped up out of confusion and fear. She rolled onto back, searching the room. She sat up slowing listening for movement downstairs. All she heard was silence. It was then that MJ realized that this was the way it was going to be if she was going to be with Peter. _Reality has struck again,_ MJ thought as she rose up from the bed. MJ took a shower, used Peter's toothbrush and hairbrush, and since she didn't have a change of clothes, donned one of Peter's T-shirts and the jeans she had worn there yesterday. As the T-shirt came over her head she inhaled deeply. It smelled so wonderful. MJ didn't want to leave the comforts, and delights, of Peter's bed, but she knew she had to get up sometime. _Can't stay there forever, but oh how I want to_, MJ thought wickedly.

MJ walked down the steps, pulling her hair into a sloppy chignon at the back of neck. She walked into the kitchen and noticed the light on Peter's answering machine was blinking. _Funny, I didn't hear the phone ring last night_, MJ thought to herself. But MJ smiled as she realized they had been in their own little world, and probably didn't **want **to here it. MJ pushed the play button to listen to the messages, knowing that Peter wouldn't mind if she listened to his messages.

"You have one new message. 1St message" the monotone machine announced. MJ poured herself a glass of water as she waited of the message to play. A grave, dieing voice spoke eerily from the machine.

"MJ! MJ! Run MJ! Get away from him! He's a killer! He'll kill you now that you know his secret! RUN, MJ! RUUNN!" Harry's dieing voice screamed at MJ as she walked backwards until she bumped against the counter. "I love you MJ! I'll always love you!" The machine kept playing the last over and over, a litany MJ couldn't stand to hear. MJ put her hands up to cover her ears, but she could still hear Harry's voice calling to her over and over!

"No! NO!! Stop it! Stop!!! STOP!!!!" MJ screamed as she leapt up from Peter's embrace. Peter's spider-sense had kicked in a few minutes before. It had woken him for a dead sleep, which had never happened before. He lay there a few minutes trying to calculate where the danger was coming from. It was close, very close. Then suddenly MJ flinched in her sleep. Her hands came up to her ears, like she was trying to cover them, then she was screaming. Peter sat up just as she leapt up from the bed.

"MJ! MJ, it's okay! It's okay." Peter said reassuringly. MJ's eyes darted wildly around the room, searching for her nightmare attacker. Peter held MJ's wrists lightly, caressing the insides softly to calm her. MJ threw herself into Peter's arms, sobbing softly.

"What's happening to me, Pete?"

"I don't know."

"I keep hearing Harry's voice. I keep dreaming about him, about him dieing. He tells me to run, run away from you."

Peter eased MJ away from his shoulder. He knew what he had to ask, but didn't want to. "Do you want to run?"

"No. NO! I know you didn't kill Harry! I want us to be together, always." MJ smiled sweetly as she noticed the relief in Peter's face.

"Don't worry, we will be. I promise!" Peter kissed MJ softly. Peter got up from the bed and headed for the bathroom. The morning had come and it was time to face the world.

MJ and Peter left his apartment reluctantly. Peter donned his Spiderman costume under his clothes before he got dressed, much to MJ's pleasure. MJ watched as he slid his arms into the sleeves, filling out the costume quite nicely.

"Doesn't that get hot to wear under your clothes?" MJ asked.

"Not really. It actually is really comfortable. But I have to say I felt a little silly wearing it a first." Peter slips his other arm in the sleeve and began to 'work' the costume into place over his chest. MJ walked up to him, intending on helping.

"Who made it for you?" MJ asked as she pulled the zipper up Peter's back and smoothing the fabric across his shoulders, admiring their breath.

"Would you believe I did?" Peter asked with a cocky little smile. MJ smiled back at Peter. _Always so resourceful_, MJ thought.

"I believe you. Next time I need a dress sewn I know who can do it!" MJ laughed heartily at Peter's surprised look of horror to her observation. "I'm kidding! Now I can help you with that from now on, if you want me to." MJ offered as Pete slipped his jeans over his hips.

"That would be great." Peter mumbled as he pulled the shirt over his head. The collar didn't quite cover the costume, revealing the neck. MJ noticed immediately and started to help him adjust the neck so it couldn't be seen. Peter realized that it was nice to have someone there to help him, especially MJ. He liked how she fussed over the neck of the costume and kept checking and rechecking to make sure everything was covered. When MJ was satisfied, she handed his mask and gloves to Peter. Peter grabbed MJ's hand and pulled her into his embrace, kissing her softly on the lips and whispered seductively, "Thanks."

"Anytime." MJ whispered back.

As they neared MJ's apartment they both noticed the reporters hovering around MJ building. Their intentions were to go and get some of MJ things and bring them back to Peter's place. But that plan was killed as they neared and the reporters saw MJ. They rushed towards MJ, microphones in hand. MJ quickly dashed past them and into the building, the reporters fast on their heels. Peter and MJ laughed all the way up the stairs to her apartment. 

"They're not going to make this relationship easy, are they?" MJ asked both breathlessly and laughingly as they reached MJ's apartment. The neighbors were standing outside their doors, seemingly waiting for MJ to return.

"Ms. Watson can we speak to you?" asked a sweet elderly lady that lived next to MJ.

"Sure." MJ looked at Peter in askance. Peter stepped back to give them some privacy. "What is it Mrs. Redding?"

"Well, dear, I hate to ask this, but many of the tenants in the building are very upset with the reporters and such outside." MJ nodded her head in understanding. She understood their anger. It wasn't their fault, and they hadn't done anything to deserve their lives being turned upside down. _Hell, I hadn't done anything either!_ MJ thought. _Well until last night,_ MJ corrected in her head.

Mrs. Redding went on explaining how each tenant was having to dodge the reporters and the kids couldn't go out to play without the reporters asking very inappropriate questions.

"What do they want me to do?" MJ finally asked, somewhat annoyed.

"Well, they want you to leave. In fact they've already talked the landlord. But I convinced them that it would be better if we asked instead of demanded. You know I adore you, you've never been a problem, but this is more that these folks can stand." MJ wasn't surprised, but it still hurt. She knew a lot of the kids in the building, and knew what this situation must be doing to them. She would miss everyone, especially the kids. Peter decided to move up next to MJ. He placed his hands on her shoulders and squeezed in reassurance.

"Don't worry Mrs. Redding. She can stay with me." Peter stated to Mrs. Redding, who smiled up at Peter's trusting face. MJ's head whipped around in surprise.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's only been one…" Pete silenced her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I know it's only been ONE YEAR, but I figure it's time we move in together. Besides half your stuff is at my place already." Peter peered directly into MJ eyes, daring her to rebut his statement.

"Well, this is wonderful!" Mrs. Redding announced happily. "And here I thought we were throwing you out on your ear. How sneaky of you to keep this fine young gentleman a secret, MJ!" Mrs. Redding playfully slapped MJ's arm, then blushed as Peter wrapped his arms around MJ, resting his head on her shoulder and winking at Mrs. Redding.

"I just recently discovered just how lucky I really was Mrs. Redding." MJ stated as she looked at Peter.

"What do you mean 'ONE YEAR,' Peter Parker?" MJ asked sarcastically as they entered her apartment, closing the door behind her.

"I had to save your honor and reputation, Ms. Watson." Peter responded in his best "Rhett Butler" accent. " I could let them think that after only one day, you were moving in with me."

"Why? The entire city thinks that I'm the slut who's sleeping with Spiderman." MJ announced as she walked in the kitchen. Peter caught up with her and embraced her tightly.

"You are sleeping with Spiderman. But you're not a slut."

"I know. I've got to check my messages." MJ was hesitant to check her messages. The memory of the nightmare flashing through her eyes. Her finger hovered over the play button, shaking slightly. Peter walked up behind her and pushed the button for her.

"You have 41 new messages. 1st message."

MJ pushed the pause button and turned to Peter, her eyes wide. "I'd better get something to write with and a piece of paper." Peter laughed as she walked by.

Twenty minutes later, MJ sat and stared at the information on the paper. 10 calls from local TV and radio stations, 3 from her mother, 1 from the TODAY show, 1 from Good Morning, America, 20 from the newspapers, including 4 from the Daily Bugle, and 6 from friends, 3 of which were from 'friends' she hadn't heard from in 2 years. All of them wanted to know the same thing. WAS SHE REALLY SPIDERMAN'S GIRLFRIEND?

MJ looked up at Peter's face. They both knew what the other was thinking. How in the hell are they going to be together through all this?

"Peter, if I move in with you, won't that draw the reporters to start watching you? One of them COULD discover your secret?" MJ asked worriedly.

"I'll handle that. First, we need to get you outta here for a while. Go get some stuff and meet me at my place in a few hours. Maybe in a few days things will cool down and we can get the rest of your stuff." Peter walked to the door, intending on leaving.

"You're leaving?!"

"Yeah, I've got to go and see if I can find any more about Harry's murder. Here, catch!" Peter tossed the key to his apartment to MJ. MJ caught in her hand, "But how will you get in? I'm not leaving the door unlocked! Not with those crazies out there!" MJ stated as she pointed to where the reporters were probably still standing. Peter paused at the doorway, his hand on the knob, looking over his shoulder, a knowing smirk plastered on his face. "Don't worry, I've got my own private entrance." Peter kissed his fingers and blew a kiss to MJ and mouthed the words, "I love you." 

MJ walked into her bedroom, grabbing a few clothes here and there. She grabbed her work uniform, a couple of outfits, a nice dress and a few pairs of shoes in different styles. She walked into her bathroom, grabbing up her make-up and toiletries. She opened her medicine cabinet and paused. Her birth control pills sat there blaring at her. The night before she had been so exhausted she hadn't even gotten to the bathroom before fainting on the bed. And, well, last night she had been at Peter's. She hadn't taken her pills in two days. _No big deal_, MJ thought, _the instructions said that it was okay, especially if you'd been on them of a long time. And I've been on them for years. I'll just take the two I missed and be done with it. NO BIG DEAL! _ But the truth of the matter was that MJ had only TRULY tested the pills effectiveness once, with Flash. And she hadn't missed any, ever, then. Peter and her hadn't used any other protection last night, and she hadn't even thought about until now. MJ's hand strayed to her abdomen. _What if I am pregnant, right now?_ MJ thought wondrously. But then suddenly she became very scared. She didn't know if she was ready to be a mother. And how would their child be affected by Peter's secret? What kind of life would she and Peter be able to provide? Did Peter even want kids? Especially considering his reluctance to tell MJ his secret, how would he feel about the possibility of creating a life that might have the same powers as he? It was all too much to consider, MJ grabbed the pills and shoved them into her bag.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Chapter 11_**

Peter decided to see a friend. His name was Simon Westbaker. He had graduated from Peter's high school 2 years ago, during which Peter and he had struck-up a friendship. Simon was a lot like Peter, intelligent, reserved, kinda dorky, but a nice person. He and Peter had similar interests in science. But Simon's real love was anatomy. He loved to study the anatomy of living things, figure out how they operate. Ironically, he was now working on as an intern at the city coroner's office. Peter knew that he could talk to Simon about Harry's death and maybe get some more information. 

As Peter walked into the city corner's office, he was stopped at the front desk. The guard called Simon to verify Peter was okay to get in. 

"Yeah, sure. Send him down." Simon's squeaky, slightly high-pitched voice called over receiver. The guard had Peter sign in and handed him a visitor's badge.

Peter exited the elevator into the basement hallway. He never liked the way hospitals smelled and that's what it smelled like down here. It was cold and sterile. Peter walked cautiously down the hall. Suddenly, Simon rounded the corner. He was dressed in a long white lab coat, a pocket protector riding in the front pocket, nametag slightly off balance. Simon called to Pete, waving him towards him.

"Hey, Pete! C'mon, down here." Peter walked towards Simon, a little nervous by Simon's behavior. Peter and Simon shook hand briskly and started down the hall. Simon kept checking behind them as the walked towards the morgue. 

"What's goin' on, Simon?" Peter asked curiously as Simon continued his vigil.

"Not a damn thing. And if my boss finds out I'm not doing anything, I'll lose my job. So I'm always trying to look busy."

Peter laughed at Simon paranoia. Simon would hate to lose this job. The entered a laboratory off the main operating room. Peter was revealed he wouldn't have to see any dead bodies lying half dissected on the examination table. Simon took a seat at a telescope, smiling pleasantly at Peter.

"So what's been going on with ya lately?" Simon asked as he lit a cigarette. Pete was a little surprised that Simon smoked, and it must have shone on Peter's face.

"I started about a year ago. Don't ask." Simon responded.

Peter took a seat opposite to Simon and started to try and relax.

"Umm, not much really. I graduated last year. Started college. Nothin' really." Peter replied nonchalantly.

"Still drooling over that red-head from school?"

"Oh yeah. Still drooling." Peter & Simon both laughed. The laughter died slowly as Peter remembered why he was here.

"Listen, Simon, I need a favor."

"What is it?"

Peter took a deep breath and asked, "Do you have the autopsy report on Harry Osbourne? Specifically cause of death?"

Simon coughed a puff of smoke and looked at Peter crazily. "Why do you want the autopsy report?"

"Harry was a friend of mine. After you graduated, Harry came to school and became my closest friend, after you of course."

"Yeah, of course." Simon replied sarcastically

"I'm trying to get as mush information as possible. May be I can help the police find out killed him and why."

"Well, Pete, from what I heard you didn't need a autopsy to determine cause of death."  
"Why's that?"  
"Harry Osbourne was completely hollowed out from what I heard."

Peter breath caught at the imagery that flashed in his mind at Simon's description. Simon wasn't trying to be cruel; he was just explaining what he had heard and Peter knew that. "What do you mean you heard? Didn't you see his body?"

Simon rose from his chair and walked over the filing cabinet, opened the drawer and started sifting through the hundreds of files there. "What I mean dear Peter is that there was no autopsy. Family request." Simon handed a thin manila folder to Peter. Peter slowly opened the file, not wanting to see the possible photos and such that usually accompany files like these. No such photos were there though. Only one sheet of paper, a standard city coroner's form lay there. Only the most basic of information was recorded, not details at all were noted in any of the examination sections. Indeed, there had been not autopsy. Peter snapped the file shut and looked at Simon, who was smoking a new cigarette. 

"Is it normal in a murder case for an autopsy not to be performed?"

"Never. I mean that's where they get a lot their physical evidence for Christ's sake!" Peter's brow furrows in confusion.

"I've never seen anything like this Peter. I mean, I check in all the bodies that come in. No one would let me touch it, I mean, him. Sorry." Peter nodded in acknowledgement, but Simon continued. "Pete, you can't issue a death certificate for 30 days if you don't do an autopsy! And only three day ago they issued a certificate of death. It all doesn't add up. Or it adds up to only one thing."

"What?"

"Someone is trying to fake their own death."

Peter thanked Simon for his help and left. The whole time he kept thinking about why Harry would fake his death. Only one reason came to mind. _To make Spiderman pay_. Peter didn't want to think about it anymore.

He walked down the street, the same as the other night when met the old gypsy lady. Peter smiled as he remembered her kind advice. Advice that he had acted upon and been rewarded for. As he walked up to building he remembered he became confused. A used and rare bookstore stood in the place where he remembered entering. He walked a few yards up the street, then back down the other way, searching for the old gypsy lady's place. Every time he came back to the bookstore. He walked up the same steps he walked up the other night. _I'm sure this was the place, but it can't be. This place looks like it been here for years_, Peter thought as he walked through the door. A door chime rang overhead as he walked in. A tall, dark-haired, olive-skinned young woman sat behind the counter reading a book. As the Peter entered she glanced up. Peter immediately recognized her as the young woman he had saved last year from the mugger. He walked around the store searching. Seeing his odd behavior, the young woman asked, "Can I help you?"

Peter walked up to the counter and smiled. "Maybe you can. How long has this store been here?"

The woman shrugged her thin shoulders, "I don't know. About 10 years maybe. I'm not sure."

"Who owned it before?"

"My aunt. She used to tell fortunes. Why?"

"Can I speak to her? Is she available?"

"No, I'm sorry, you can't." The young woman began to move away from Peter, a little fearful.

"Please. I need to speak with her. I want to thank her for helping me the other day. She helped me great deal." Peter smiled, but it faded at the woman's confused expression.

"The other day? You couldn't have 'talked ' to her the 'other day.' My aunt has been dead for over 10 years. Now please leave." Peter watched in shock as the woman walked into the back room. His mind could understand what was going on or why.

Harry staring at the framed picture of MJ that sat on his desk. He stared at the picture until he imagined it spoke to him. _I love you, Harry. I'll always love you._ But deep in his heart Harry knew those words would never be spoken to him by MJ. He knew that now. He also knew that his best friend was also his worst enemy. Peter was Spiderman. It stared at him as he looked down at the pictures that lay on Harry's desk as well. Scattered about his desk they showed MJ's apartment. It showed Spiderman entering and walking around as if he owned the place. _As if he had been there before and was welcome_, Harry sneered. _He wasn't even welcome there, ever!_ He lurched from the padded chair and paced behind the desk as he continued to stare at the photos. Photos also showed Peter's apartment. Harry hadn't wanted to spy on his best friend, but Harry knew that Peter knew Spiderman. Just how close they were had been a mystery. But now he knew that Peter was Spiderman. Several pictures showed Peter removing his mask and changing. But those weren't the pictures that were driving Harry insane right now. Other photos lay on top of all others. Intimate photos of MJ and Peter; photos of MJ and Peter kissing, of MJ lifting her top off, of Peter on top of MJ making love to her. Harry screamed as he swiped all the pictures off the desk on to the floor.

Harry leaned his hands on the top of the desk, his head hanging down. He had to do it. Spiderman, Peter, and MJ would pay for betraying him. He knew what needed to be done and he would do it. For himself and his father. Harry heaved himself from his melancholy and marched down the hallway of the underground bunker, a fierce look on his face. Time to see if he could truly be like his father.

The days rolled by and still Peter couldn't figure out anything more about Harry's apparent death. There was no funeral, no memorial, nothing. The penthouse had been closed up and the staff had vanished. It seemed that Harry Osbourne was truly and irrevocably gone for this world forever. This saddened Peter, since he never got to say goodbye to his best friend. Peter continued to perform rescues without the hindrance of police. But the rescues, while still exciting, where nothing compared to the excitement in his life now that MJ lived with him. Peter found it comforting that she was there for him, most of the time. She had to work too. But when they were together, he loved it. He could talk to her about anything. He liked being able to come home after a rescue and tell her about it. She would listen and tell him that he was crazy or something like that. They even had their first fight the other day. Being a guy, Peter never gave much thought to whether the toilet seat was up or down. But now that MJ was there with him, she pointed out that there was a REASON there was a seat there.

"Oh really, and what is that reason, pray tell?" Peter asked sarcastically to MJ, who stood in the bathroom doorway with her hands on her hips.

"So my fat ass won't fall in when I sit down to pee in the middle of the night!" MJ screamed at him.

"You don't have a fat ass." Peter announced as he laced his fingers behind his head and leaned back as he smiled at MJ.

"Don't try and change the subject! I mean it Parker, if you want me to stay, you had better start puttin' that seat down!"

"Whattya gonna do if I don't, huh?" Peter teased. MJ paused at the door to the bedroom, her back to Peter. She turned and pointed her finger in Peter's face.

"Listen you. You may be Spiderman, but your still A MAN. And I have been dealin' with your kind a lot longer than you have been dealin' with mine. I can think a million ways to make SURE you never forget to put that goddamn seat down. So don't try me, Tiger!"

"Oh that sounds like a threat." Peter made a fake shiver run down his body.

"You better believe it." MJ replied matter-of-factly. Peter had enough of the arguing and grabbed MJ's finger that was still pointed in his face. He yanked her down onto the bed with lightning speed. MJ didn't even have time to react. Peter climbed onto of her and started to kiss her neck. MJ pushed at his shoulders.

"Pete, stop." MJ asked as Peter continued to nuzzle her neck.

"I mean it Pete, stop it. I don't wanna do this right now." MJ announced a little to loudly

"What's the matter?" Peter asked curiously as he looked into MJ eyes, which were watering up with tears.

"Nothing. I just don't want to. That's all." MJ stated as two tears ran down from her eye into hair. Peter frowned at the tears and moved off of MJ. She immediately started to get up to leave, but Peter stopped her.

"What's wrong?" Peter asked more forcefully than he had wanted to. He grimaced at how it had sounded, cursing under his breath. MJ took a deep breath and decided to trust her instincts and tell Peter what was bothering her. MJ turned to Peter, wiped the tears from under her eyes, and stared straight into his eyes.

"Do you want kids?" Peter's eyes widened a bit, then relaxed. Peter had not expected that. Peter looked down at his feet, then back up to MJ's expectant face.

"Umm, I… I guess so. I mean I hadn't really thought about it."

"Well, you might want to think about it. Because I don't think you realized that they might be like you. Have your abilities and stuff."

Images of a year-old baby climbing the walls flashed in Peter's mind, making him laugh softly.

"Don't laugh, Peter. I'm serious."

"I'm not laughing at this. It's just… what started you thinking about this?" Just as Peter asked the question, his mind answered it. They had made love ever night for the past few days and he'd never bothered to ask her about protection. Peter looked wide-eyed at MJ, who could see the realization on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm on the pill. I don't think we have to worry." MJ stated as she put her hand on his knee in reassurance. "But would it be so horrible if I was?" MJ asked the question on a whim.

"No, it wouldn't. But, it just….we're both so young. I mean, I haven't even figure out how to fully deal with my new abilities or my life. I can't imagine having to help another life figure out theirs. But, it wouldn't be horrible." Peter placed his hand behind MJ neck and stroked it softly.

"Well, I said I THINK we don't have to worry about anything."

"What do you mean?"

"That first night we made love, I hadn't taken my pills for 2 days. Now normally that's not a problem. But it might be. I just don't know yet."

"When will you know? For sure?"

"In about a week."

Peter nodded his head and then pulled MJ into his arms. He was fool and he knew it. Secretly in his heart of hearts he wanted MJ to be pregnant with his child. But in the same heart it prayed he wasn't because he feared what might happen to them both if his enemies found out. Enemies that still hadn't shown themselves and were still out there, waiting.


	12. Chapter 12

Two days had passed, and a comfortable silence had nestled itself within the apartment. Not that they were avoiding each other, it was just there wasn't much to say. MJ enjoyed Peter's company immensely, and she tried not to worry about him or their "situation." No matter what MJ knew that Peter would be there for her. But she wasn't quite so sure about herself. She didn't know what she would do if she was pregnant. Oh, she loved Peter and wanted to have kids, but she didn't know if she was ready. It was a subtle nagging thought that hung constantly at the back of MJ's mind. But she wouldn't allow her worry to show. She was too busy. They both were. 

Peter was no closer to finding out any other details about Harry's apparent death. As his leads continued to hit dead ends, Peter started to question whether or not Harry Osborne was truly dead. But that just caused more questions to pop into Peter's mind. Questions he didn't have a clue as to the answers. _All I have to do is find Harry_, Peter thought as he walked up the steps to his, and now MJ's, apartment. _Once I find Harry, alive, everything will be clear_. Peter pulled his keys from his coat pocket as he reached the door. He didn't dare tell MJ what he suspected about Harry's death. In fact, he hadn't even asked her about that night. _She might shed some light on the subject_, Peter made a mental note. He would ask her when the time was right; MJ already had enough on her mind.

That thought brought Peter up short, as well as the smoking frying pan on the stove right beside the door. The chicken in the pan was burnt to a crisp. Peter grabbed a lid and covered the smoky pan, then turned the burner off. Peter glanced up at the fire alarm that wasn't even triggered. _Have to talk to the landlord about that_, Peter thought. The smoke was so thick Peter couldn't see where MJ was. Peter waved his hand around trying to clear the smoke from around him and started to walk gingerly into the living room area.

"MJ? MJ, where are you?" Peter called, coughing a bit from the smoke. MJ didn't respond. Peter started to worry. His spider sense told him that there wasn't any danger, but he didn't like it. _Maybe she fell asleep and forgot she left the stove on_, Peter rationalized as he started up the stairs to their bedroom. The smoke was lighter upstairs and as Peter opened the bedroom door, he heard movement in the bathroom.

"MJ?" Peter called as he walked to the closed bathroom door, knocking lightly.

"You okay? MJ?"

After a short pause, MJ called back shakily, "Yeah, I'll be out in a minute." Peter looked at the door strangely. He wanted desperately to open the door, but didn't. Peter waited another moment, and then he heard it. MJ was getting sick. Peter brow furrowed with concern, his hand holding the doorknob, wanting desperately to go in.

"MJ, I'm coming in." Peter announced as he opened the door and peered in. MJ knelt on the floor in front of the toilet, as pale as a ghost. Peter pressed his lips together and looked compassionately at MJ's slumped form. He walked over to the sink and wet a washcloth.

"Peter, I'm okay. Please, go away." MJ moaned as another wave of nausea washed through her. She lurched forward and dry-heaved a few times into the toilet. She slumped back away from the toilet, looking drained. Peter reached across and flushed the toilet and knelt next to MJ. MJ immediately curled into his waiting arms as he ran the cool washcloth over her ashen cheeks.

"I don't know what happened. I just wanted to make you a nice dinner. Then all of a sudden, I couldn't take the smell of the food. I barely made it up the steps." MJ chuckled. "I can take the smell of the Moondance Diner all day long, but can't stand the smell of my own cooking."

Neither one acknowledged that this could be a sign of something else. Both weren't ready to face the fact that this was a very bad, or good depending how you look at it, sign. Peter was silent as he held MJ in his arms as they sat on the bathroom floor. _How romantic_, MJ thought. 

MJ slowly unwound herself from Peter's arms and rose to brush her teeth. Peter dropped the washcloth onto the counter, next to the sink. Peter lightly squeezed MJ's shoulder, and placed a soft kiss to her hair.

"Why don't we go out to eat?" Peter whispered. MJ smiled into the mirror over her shoulder at Peter. Her smile faded as he saw the look of concern and dismay on Peter's face as he exited the bathroom.

Harry stood before the full-length mirror. _I look stupid_, he thought as he continued to stare at his reflection. _Why do superheroes have to wear costumes?_ _To hide the truth from those that would seek to destroy them_, another voice called inside Harry's mind. Or was it? Harry had stopped trying to figure it out. It sounded so much like his father, but it was comforting to think that he was still with him.

The black and silver armor of the costume hid his features well, while still allowing freedom of movement. The performance enhancers had done an incredible job. Harry felt invincible. His scientists, the ones that he had kidnapped then killed, had worked out the "bugs" in the original formula. His mind was sharp, not deluded. His father was a victim of science's failure, not because he was crazy. Harry had proven that as he stood there looking at himself. _And Spiderman, PETER, didn't think about that. He just killed my father, when he should have tried to help him. Just like he tries to help all the other people of this city. _Harry reached for the helmet that covered his face. It was in the shape of a wolf, with silver accents. 3 silver knife handles protruded from each side along the ribs of the armor. Two silver shogun-style swords criss-crossed Harry's back, the handles protruding over each shoulder, creating the illusion of horns. Harry had been on the fencing team for years at his father's club. It was time to use this knowledge. The glider had also been improved, allowing for more handling and quieter acceleration. _He won't know what's coming until it too late_, Harry thought as he placed the helmet on his head. _Time to see what I'm really capable of._

Peter and MJ exited the movie theatre arm-in-arm. MJ head was leaning on Peter's shoulder as the walked. She was feeling much better. They walked without a specific direction. They just walked and held each other.

"Will it always be like this?" MJ wondered aloud, not meaning to voice her wandering thoughts. Peter smiled and kissed her forehead, throwing his arm around her shoulder as the continued to walk.

"I sure hope so."

"Did I say that aloud?" MJ asked

"Yeah. You did." Peter chuckled as the entered Battery Park. It was a cloudy night, the moon only a quarter visible. MJ laughed as she moved away from Peter's embrace, holding his strong hand in her gloved one.

"You know what I want?" MJ asked sweetly.

"Oh, now there's an interesting question. What do you want?" Peter smirked at MJ laughing face. He noted that the color and vitality had returned where it was previously absent. It gave him heart that she was okay, truly.

"I want us to be one of those old couples you see in Central Park. You know, the ones that walk as slow as they want, holding each other's hands and smiling." MJ danced away from Peter, swirling around in the grass as the snow started to fall from the sky. Peter watched as the silvery white flakes stuck to MJ's hair, giving her the look of a winter fairy. Peter laughed as MJ sauntered over to him and pushed him up against a column that lined the edge of the river's edge. MJ slowly kissed Peter on the lips. Peter lightly held MJ's hips and returned her kiss. Their lips parted, but their breath was visible and mingled in the cold night air.

"Do you know why they walk slow and smile?" Peter whispered against MJ's lips. MJ leaned back puzzled, then smiled at Peter, shaking her head, no.

"Because they know that they've been through it all. They've made good decisions and bad ones. But through it all, they were together, always."

"Sounds wonderful. I hope we're like them." MJ spoke, her voice muffled in Peter's coat as she snuggled closer to him.

_Me too_, Peter thought as he rubbed his hands up and down MJ's back, both to comfort her and keep his hands from freezing. _Damn, I should have brought my leather gloves._ Peter thought to himself again. 

"C'mon. Let's get out of here." Peter moved away from the column and started to walk away with MJ against his side.

Peter's spider-senses kicked in a millisecond before the impact. He had just enough time to push MJ out of the way as the attacker flew at him. The shadow hit with such force that to threw Peter backwards almost 20 feet into the icy water of the Hudson River. MJ fell to the ground, helplessly. She scrapped the palms of her hands on the cement and her chin had hit the ground as well. She looked back to see where Peter was, but he wasn't there. She heard a strange whispering sound from above. The shadow hovered over her, not moving. The smooth obsidian eyes glared at her from above. MJ was paralyzed with fear. But she quickly regained her strength and ran to the river's edge.

"PETER!!" MJ screamed to the dark water below. Suddenly she felt a presence behind her. MJ whipped around, ready to fight. The black menace stood there. His face and body moving closer to MJ, pushing her up against the same column she had pushed Peter against.

"Why did you do that?" MJ asked her arms held protectively against the attacker's advancing forwardness.

"Because. Everyone knows that you're Spiderman's girl." The attacker hand came up and gently traced MJ's cheek, wrapping a few strands of red hair around his finger, pulling her closer. MJ resisted and pulled back futilely. "I was hoping he was around and willing to fight….fight for you." MJ could feel the attacker's breath against her cheek; she moved her face away in disgust. The menace looked up and around, searching for any sign of Spiderman.

"Obviously he doesn't value you as much as I thought." The menace moved away, but not before pulling the hairs wrapped around his finger from MJ's head. MJ yelped in response to this abuse.

"Not a very good boyfriend if he isn't willing, or able, to protect his true love. Maybe you should leave him. Maybe you SHOULD have stayed with the one before him. He might have been the better choice."

MJ was so frightened she couldn't move. _Where is Peter? OH GOD, please let him be alive!_ MJ closed her eyes and prayed as the menace disappeared into the night.

Peter was freezing. He moved as quickly as he could to get to the seawall. The ice-cold river was sapping the energy right out of him. He could see the phantom before MJ, threatening her. He croaked her name, but the water choked him again and again. _I have to get to her. Can't stop now_. Peter's mind was totally focused on getting to MJ. He raised his wrist to shoot a web, but the mixture of the water and cold air had "iced over" the slits in his wrists. So he kept swimming. He just couldn't get there, his body was getting lethargic. His eyes rolled in his head and his eyelids fluttered closed. His face hit the water, causing him to breath down a mouth full of water. He coughed again, his body so cold. _MJ, help me! HELP!_ Peter thought as his hand reached towards where he had last seen her.

MJ's eyes opened a crack; she looked around for the evil thing that had attacked them. She snapped out of her fear and turned to the water. She saw him a few feet from a floating dock. He wasn't moving much. _Oh God_ was all that MJ could think as she rushed down the gangway to the floating dock. She took a grappling hook from a nearby tugboat and gently maneuvered Peter to the dock. MJ heaved Peter's cold, soaking wet body from the water. His dead weight made it very difficult, but MJ wasn't to be deterred.

MJ got him on the dock and laid him across her lap. "Peter? Peter, wake up. Don't you dare die on me!" MJ kissed Peter's lips and felt a flutter of life in him. His lips were shivering. His whole body was shivering. His eyes opened and stared blankly at MJ.

"CCCoooolld" Peter stuttered, his arms coming up around his body. MJ wrapped her arms around Peter's upper body, holding him close. 

"I've got to get you outta here and outta these wet clothes." MJ spoke mostly to herself, since Peter was incoherent.

MJ gently maneuvered Peter inside their apartment. MJ had flagged down a cab and gotten Peter home in record time. _I'll take him the emergency room only if he gets worse_, MJ thought as he rode home in the cab. The driver kept peering back curiously, watching Peter shiver.

"Bad Chinese food" MJ replied back to the cab driver's obviously relief as he shook his head in understanding.

Peter stumbled up the stairs into the bedroom. He laid him on the floor first, not wanting the bed to get wet. She quickly stripped Peter naked. She got him into bed and wrapped two comforters around his shivering form. MJ, who was now wet, quickly watched as Peter's shivering increased. She decided to get into bed with him. MJ took all her clothes off and climbed on top of Peter, sharing all her body heat with him. As MJ lay on top of Peter, his shivering lessened a bit. His icy arms wrapped around her body, seeking the warmth of her body. Despite his weakened state, his arms were powerfully strong. It took her breath away as he held her tightly. His breathing eased into the normal rhythm of sleep, occasionally a shiver would run through his body, and he would hold MJ closer. But MJ couldn't sleep, instead she prayed he would be okay, but most of all she prayed that the evil thing that attacked them wouldn't return anytime soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Harry returned from his "excursion" feeling conflicted. He had almost lost control when he stood before MJ. He didn't understand it. The scientists had assured him that the formula was perfect now. He wasn't like his father. He was sane, he knew he was. But something inside him fought for control. He felt it creep up inside him as he hovered overhead and watch the two lovers embrace, then kiss. His mind had stopped for a moment. His body had reacted. He flew down and swung out and hit Peter with all his might.

"Not Peter, damn it!! Spiderman, you have to think of him as Spiderman!" Harry yelled to his reflection in the mirror. Harry stared at himself, confused, elated, and worried. His body was invigorated with adrenaline. Spiderman hadn't shown up as he liked. But at least he got his point across to him. They was a new player in town. _I wonder what name I should give myself?_ Harry thought as an evil smile, so much like his father's, crossed his face in joy of being SEEN for the first time in his life.

Peter awoke exhausted. The sun was just beginning to rise as Peter opened his eyes. He knew what had happened, but couldn't remember all the details. His thoughts flashed images in his mind: _a flash of silver, pain, falling, more pain, ice, MJ's scream, a dirty cab, MJ's whispered words of comfort, shivering, more shivering, a wolf_. The images seemed to make no sense, but Peter knew it wasn't good what had happened. 

Peter turned his head to the side. MJ slept peacefully next to him. Her arms over her head, as was her usual position. Peter looked under the covers, realizing that MJ must have undressed him, since he hadn't done it himself. He smiled and rolled to face MJ. The comforters covered he entire body, but Peter knew she was naked as well. His body reacted to the thoughts of waking MJ with a passionate kiss, but thought against it. _She went through hell last night, she needs her sleep, especially if she's….._ Peter didn't, or couldn't, finish the thought. _Is this what it's going to be like?_ Peter wondered as he looked up into the horizon, where the sun was just coming up over the New York skyline. As Peter pondered that thought, MJ decided to roll towards him. Her hand absently ran down his chest, and she nuzzled closer to Peter's bare chest. Peter smiled, kissing her forehead softly and running his hand across MJ's exposed hip. He would've gone further, but there was a knock on the door. _What the hell?_ Peter thought as he moved to the edge of the bed. As he stood up from the bed, he heard the lock turn and the door open. Peter froze. Only two other people had keys to this apartment, other than him and MJ. Harry and Aunt May. _Could it be Harry?_ Peter thought first as he listened to the door close gently.

"Peter? Peter?!" Aunt May called from the doorway. Peter's eyes widened as he stood up quickly, a comforter wrapped around his waist, then looked to the bed and MJ, then to the doorway. _Should I answer her?_ Peter thought nervously. _If I don't maybe she'll just leave. NO, I can't do that, then she'll be worried sick that I'm not home at this ungodly hour_. Peter mused as he crept quietly towards the open doorway. As he walked the floorboard creaked, Peter winced at the sound and froze. _Wait a minute! Ungodly hour? What the hell was Aunt May doing here at this ungodly hour?_ With that Peter forgot all about being quiet and rushed down the stairs to Aunt May, not caring that he had 5 feet of comforter trailing behind him.

Aunt May knocked on the door and waited. She hadn't heard from Peter in so long, and she was worried. She had meant to you to a sunrise Catholic mass at St. Patrick's Cathedral, but had wandered to Peter's apartment. When Peter didn't answer, she decided to use her key. Aunt May entered quietly, closing the door behind her. She called Peter's name, no response. _He's probably still asleep_. Aunt May thought as she walked cautiously further into the apartment. She noticed the burned up chicken, still in the pan, sitting on the stove. Aunt May smiled knowing that Peter wasn't good in the kitchen.  She imagined all sorts of trouble Peter must be getting into in the kitchen if he's trying to cook for himself. _He should just come home if he wants a home cooked meal_. Aunt May sighed. Suddenly, there was a creak above. Aunt May peered up curiously, then stepped back a step as someone, or something, came running down the stairs. Aunt May gasped in shock as Peter came tearing down the stairs with, apparently, only a comforter wrapped around his hips. Peter ran up to Aunt May, concern in his eyes.

"What's the matter? What's wrong?!" Peter asked as he held the comforter in one hand and put his hand on Aunt May's shoulder in concern. Aunt May couldn't speak, she was speechless. When Peter had lived at home he had been very private and shy. He would have NEVER walked out of his bedroom without a shirt on, let alone what he was standing in now. Aunt May recovered and smiled brightly at Peter, taking his hand from her shoulder, holding it in hers.

"Nothing's the matter. I just wanted to see you." Aunt May released his hand and embraced him softly. Her hands came up to frame Peter's face; just any mother would, and peered into his face. "Are you alright? You're not sick are you?" Aunt May's brow furrowed with worry, but released Peter's face as he turned away. His shoulders were slumped, his back bowed, but Peter was relieved she was okay. He lived in constant fear that someone would harm her, just like the Green Goblin had tried to. 

_I never realized that Peter had so many muscles_. Aunt May mused as she watched him flop onto the couch, readjusting the comforter as he sat there. "How about I make you some breakfast? How many eggs do you want?" Aunt May walked into the kitchen, removing her white gloves as she went.

"Umm, that would be great Aunt May. Three eggs would be good." Peter replied as he rubbed his throbbing temples with his right hand.

"Three eggs, Peter? Didn't you eat dinner last night? Normally you can eat one and your pretty full?" Aunt May asked as she started to cook the eggs.

Peter laughed, "Well, I did eat, but I'm just famished for your cooking right now."

Aunt May laughed and waved her hand at Peter for his foolishness. Another creak sounded from above. Peter's head whipped up to the ceiling, remembering MJ upstairs, NAKED as he was. Aunt May looked up as well, but there was no time, MJ was already on the landing before Peter could stop her. MJ stood on the landing, a sheet from Peter's bed wrapped around and tucked under her arms, wide-eyed. She looked at Peter, who was covering his face with one hand to Aunt May, who held an unopened egg over the fry pan. No one spoke. No on could speak. Peter felt horrible, MJ was embarrassed, and Aunt May was…..happy. Aunt May looked down, a smile hovering at her lips, and carefully cracked the egg into the pan. She cleared her throat, wiped her hands on a dishtowel, and walked up to MJ, who was still frozen on the stairs landing. 

"And how many eggs would you like dear?" 

Breakfast was finished. Everyone was dressed. And Aunt May was elated. She was so happy for Peter and MJ. She had known for years how much Peter had loved MJ. Sometimes she became concerned over his crush, especially as he started to get older. She had hoped that MJ would notice how special Peter was, but it never surfaced while they had been in high school. Aunt May thought of the night of the senior prom. Peter hadn't attended, even after she had tried to convince him to go. She watched as Peter sat on the living room couch and watched from the front window as MJ and Flash Thompson left together. Aunt May's eyes had filled with tears from the look of pure longing in Peter's beautiful blue eyes as he watched them leave. That night she prayed fervently that Peter would find someone worthy of all love he was capable of. She couldn't curse MJ, because Peter never let her know how much he cared. But now he obviously had. That made Aunt May smile as she watch them at the table.

Aunt May left the apartment around 11:00 o'clock. Peter hugged her and promised to call her more often. He shut the door behind her, leaning his back against it and letting out a deep breath. He felt like he'd been holding it for hours. He walked into the living room until a basketball flew at him from the side. His spider-sense responded and he caught it deftly.

"I can't believe you let me come down here, dressed like that!!" MJ yelled from the same landing she had stood on that morning. He cheeks were flushed and her hair pulled up in a neat clip. She tapped her Nike-shoed foot and put her hands on her hips. Peter smiled and tossed the ball back at her. She caught it clumsily.

"It wasn't like I planned it that way, MJ. She just showed up. If it's any consolation, I came down here almost buck naked, THANK YOU very much." The ball came back at Peter; MJ throwing it will all her might at him.

"What was I suppose to do, Mr. Spiderman, let you freeze to death in those wet clothes? I had to get you outta them." MJ yelled back, but quieted at the mention of Spiderman. Peter idly tossed the basketball from hand to hand as he approach MJ on the landing, a devilish gleam in his eye.

"No. But, I sure had other ideas on my mind as I woke up with a incredibly beautiful, red-haired woman in my bed." Peter dropped the ball on the landing and started to kiss MJ softly. "I thought 'I need to fall into the Hudson more often if I get to wake up like this'." Peter kissed MJ passionately after that last and pushed her up against the stair railing. MJ pushed Peter away and looked directly into his eyes.

"You didn't fall Peter, you were hit and thrown into the river. Don't you remember? That thing?" MJ words were like a bucket of cold water on Peter. He remembered and just didn't want to. That was the problem; he didn't want to be Spiderman, not all the time. Peter lurched away from MJ, running his hand through his hair, putting his arm behind his back as he started to pace the living room.

"I'm sorry, Peter." MJ pleaded as she reached out to him. Peter flinched away. MJ pulled her hands back and looked away.

"Don't be sorry, MJ. You're right. I've gotta go. I think there's a fire over on 5th Avenue, they'll probably need me." Peter started to pass MJ, but she grabbed his arm to stop him. He paused looking down at her hand on his bicep.

"I need you. Don't forget that." MJ looked directly into Peter's troubled blue eyes, never flinching or looking away until he nodded his head. She watched as he headed for the roof, and then slowly sank on the floor, praying for them both.


	14. Chapter 14

There hadn't been a fire on 5th Avenue; Peter just needed to get out of the apartment. There were still plenty of other people to be saved in the city and he had been neglecting his "duties" the past few days to be with MJ. The thoughts waved through his mind as he swung up and around the city. Would he always have to leave MJ, put her second to being Spiderman? He didn't have the answers. _Was that what I really fear? The choices I'll have to make? To be Spiderman or not. Would the city really miss me if I never showed up again? Could I NOT react when I saw someone or something in danger?_ Peter's mind whorled around those thoughts all day. In the months since the Goblin, the cops were starting to appreciate him, a little, and the fireman loved him. But the city still had people who were suspicious of his motives. 

Peter spent the entire day out as his alter ego. Never once considered going home. People cheered as they saw him out and about. But there were also people who booed and threw things at him. It was good to be out as Spiderman. He felt in control. He felt as if his life was stable and he didn't have to think about anything except where he could swing to next. Peter passed by one of the high-rise buildings in the financial district. The build was made of all glass, and as he swung slowly by he noticed people rushing to the windows. All of them were female. They waved and blew kisses at him, from young to old, they all looked giddy with excitement. Peter raised his hand in greeting and continued on, many of the women following his progress around the building. 

Inside the building the conversation among the women went something like this.

"Oh my God! It's him! You guys, it's him!!" the young, attractive blond woman shouted to her cubicle mates. "Honey, I've got to go! Love ya!!" The woman shouted to her newlywed husband on the other end of the phone, slamming the phone down and rushing to the window to watch Spiderman.

"He is so incredible!" sighed a dark-haired, slightly overweight secretary, her hands pressed against the glass.

"Yeah, short. But it bet ya he's got room to spare in other departments!" another older woman announced as she nudged her friend in silent acknowledgement, laughing at her audacity. 

"Whoever is his girl has got to be one lucky lady." They all sighed in union as Spiderman waved and flew out of their line of sight.

"One lucky lady." Sighed quietly one lonely red-haired woman as she stayed by the glass and watched, while the other returned to their desks.

"Mary Jane, c'mon I need your help with collating these reports. I have to have them to the board members by 1:00 o'clock."  MJ turned away from the glass, took a deep breath to control her whirling emotions, and walked towards Janice. MJ had gotten a call from a temporary office help agency that she had registered with. She was hopeful that this might turn into something permanent and she could quit the Moondance diner. It was a hell of a lot better pay and better surroundings. MJ walked down the hall to the windowless copy room that she was going to occupy for, no doubt, the rest of the day. "Bummer." MJ whispered to herself as she sat at the desk stacked high with papers.

The elongating shadows of twilight always fascinated Peter, especially from high above the city. He watched from the Chrysler Building as the commuters left the city, to returning to their families in suburbia. All that was left in the city after 5p.m. were the true city folk. Peter looked across the Hudson River into Queens. He should go see Aunt May, maybe she can help him sort out his feelings. _But how can she help, she doesn't even know that I'm Spiderman_. Peter chuckled at his dilemma. There was only one person he could talk to. But she was part of the problem. How could he tell her how he felt without making it seem like it was her fault. The final rays of the sun went out and Peter decided he needed to go home.

Peter leap up from his sitting position and was just about to swing out, when he saw it. 

A glider, different from the Goblin's, but similar in design. The color was different too, black and chrome. His spider-senses were on high alert as the being raced in his direction. Peter knew there was going to be fight, but where could he take it without endangering the city. No time for that, the phantom was right on top of Spiderman. The glider flew overheard, turned and came back around the Chrysler building. Spiderman tensed with anticipation of a fight, but the phantom stopped a few feet in front of Spiderman.

Spiderman took in the phantom's "attire." It was nothing like he'd ever seen before. It was frighteningly familiar to the Green Goblin, but unique. The phantom hopped of the floating glider and stood before Spiderman.

"Well, well, well! If it isn't the famous, or should I say infamous, Spiderman. I was hoping you'd be out and about tonight." The phantom slapped his hands together, rubbing them back and forth in anticipation. 

"Who are you?" Spiderman asked, fear creeping up his spine. The voice sounded vaguely familiar, but the phantom was disguising it. Peter's heart pounded with adrenaline. He stared at the phantom before him, waiting for him to make a move.

"Who am I? No, the real question is who are you? The self-proclaimed hero of New York City!"

"I'm just trying to help people. Why are you here? What do you want?"

"Why am I here? What do I want?"

"Is there an echo around here? Or is that your problem, you can't answer a question straight? Question Deficit Syndrome."

The phantom snarled and started to prowl around Spiderman, who turned in time with the phantom to keep him in sight.

"I just wanted to see you. See what you've become."

"I'm sorry I have a girlfriend. I don't have any more room for anyone else."

"I know. I've met her." The phantom purred at Spiderman, satisfied when he saw Spiderman tense. "Very pretty. VERY, very pretty."

"You stay away from her." Spiderman growled, pointing his finger in the phantom's face.

"Protective. Don't have a lot of experience hiding your emotions I see. That's good. It'll make it all the more fun watching you suffer."

"You go near her or anyone else in this city, I'll…" Spiderman couldn't finish his sentence, because he didn't really know what he would do if someone hurt MJ again.

"You'll what? Fall into the river and almost drowned like last time. You're pathetic! Your little girlfriend had to save you! But not before I got a goood look at her. Yummy!"

"It was you last night! Well, when you sucker punch a guy, I guess you could get one over on him. I 'm here now, come on take your best shot, Dog Man!" 

"When I'm finished with you, I'm going to find that little girlfriend of yours. And we're going to have fun. Maybe I'll give her something you can't."

"Yeah, fleas!" Spiderman shouted as he lunged, his fist connecting with the phantom's jaw. 

The two enemies circled around like two rabid wolves, getting closer and closer. Peter was angry, furious. This thing was threatening him and MJ. To hell with the city, obviously this phantom wolf had a personal score to settle. Well, Peter was more than happy to oblige him if he wanted to fight.

The phantom wolf reached back and withdraw the two long Japanese swords from the sheaths at his back. He whirled them around with obvious skill and crouched in a fight stance facing Spiderman.

"Swords. How very 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon' of you!" Spiderman taunted at the wolf phantom as they stared at one another.

"You'll be crouching when I'm finished with you!" The wolf phantom lunged and parried at Spiderman, who deftly avoided his attacks. Spiderman was just too fast. He could sense the phantom's every move before he made it. The tensing of each muscle in anticipation of a thrust made it easy for Peter. Plus, Peter could jumps on the sides of walls, where the phantom couldn't. Spiderman started to make a game out of it, which further enraged the phantom.

"Aww, who's not controlling their emotions now?" Spiderman teased as he shot out a right hook, then a left, connecting each time with the phantom's armor. Spiderman continued his attack, his angry quickly taking control of his body. The punched over and over, until the phantom flew backwards against the wall. The wolf phantom quickly recovered and ran to where his glider hovered. Spiderman gave chase, but stopped when he saw the phantom turn to face him, holding a small box in his hand.

"Stop! RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE! This detonator is wired to my heartrate. So if I die, this whole city, including your pretty girlfriend, will go up in flames. Back off!"

Spiderman lowered his fists, it was probably a lie, but he couldn't risk it being true. He watched as the phantom jumped on the glider.

"We'll meet again, Spiderman!!!!" The wolf phantom cackled as he sped off. Peter considered following him, but what good would it do. He decided to stay where he was. Even though the phantom hadn't cut him with his swords, he had still beaten him pretty good. Peter shot a strand of webbing and started to swing home.

Harry stumbled into his room, blood seeping out of his mouth. _Damn you Peter, damn you._ He had barely made it out of that alive. Peter could kill, Harry knew that now. Time to see if those idiots in the police department could follow a trail of breadcrumbs that would lead right to Peter Parker's doorstep. Also time to remind MJ that Peter was a killer.


	15. Chapter 15

Another week went by with no sign of the wolf phantom. Peter went out nightly in search of the menace, mentally kicking himself from not following when he could have. Peter also didn't have any more leads concerning Harry's death. It was frustrating. But all was not bad. MJ had received a job offer from an advertising agency she had been temping for the past week. She was excited about it. 

"Whoa hoo! Good bye Moondance!" She cried as she threw her waitress uniform in the trash. She danced around the kitchen and threw her arms around Peter. They kissed and swayed to silent music only they could hear.

But Peter was worried. He didn't like MJ alone, not with that lunatic out there. He obviously knew a lot about Spiderman. Perhaps, not that he was Spiderman, but definitely that MJ was Spidey's girl. The press had stopped hounding MJ; it seemed that she was old news to the tabloids, so they let her be. Peter felt his gut tense every time MJ left for work in the morning. He feared something happen to her. Peter's free-lance photography allowed him to not set any patterns. But MJ's life was different, even though they were living together. She left every morning the same time, and got back just about the same time every night. Very easy for anyone to memorize and follow her. He waited every night for MJ to come home. He had to trust that MJ knew how to handle herself. But he worried nonetheless until he heard the key scrape into the lock each night. 

Tonight was no different. Peter watched the 5:00 o'clock news as MJ walked through the door. He let out a pent up sigh out of relief.

"Hey baby!" MJ called as she walked through the door, her arms full of groceries. Peter quickly moved to help her. One bag looked precariously like it would fall at any moment. MJ lead forward and kissed Peter quickly on the lips.

"How was everything t'day?" Peter asked as he placed the bag of groceries on the counter.

"Oh, it was busy. The day just flew by. I barely had time for lunch, which was okay cause I really wasn't hunger anyway." MJ stated as she started to unpack her bag. Peter's eyebrow's shot up in surprise at the thought of MJ not being hungry. MJ must have sensed his surprise, cause she turned to him a smirk on his face.

"But I'm famished now!" She replied saucily as she held up to cartons of Chinese food she had picked up at the local restaurant. Peter laughed as MJ and he sat at the table and began to eat, right out of the cartons.

"So anything INTERESTING happen today?" MJ asked as she picked up a piece of sesame chicken.

Peter looked up guiltily. He had never told MJ about the wolf phantom or about how he thought that Harry might actually be alive. He didn't want to frighten her, especially after the Green Goblin. But he had been meaning to talk to her about the night Harry had been "murdered." _This is as good a time as any_, Peter thought.

"MJ, we need to talk." Peter said solemnly.

"Dun dun ta, this doesn't sound good." MJ good-naturedly replied as she continued to eat. She stopped when Peter didn't respond in kind. _Oh no, this really is bad_, MJ thought as she swallowed the last of the food in her mouth.

"We need to talk about the night Harry was murdered."

"What's there to talk about? You didn't do it, I know that. Someone's trying to frame you. And we have to find out who." MJ stated very matter of factly.

"There's more to it than that MJ. You see, I can't prove it, but my gut instinct tells me that HARRY is somehow involved in his own death." Peter stared straight into MJ disbelieving eyes. MJ shook her head in denial.

"No. No, that's impossible. Harry wouldn't do something like that. I know he was upset about his father, but why? Why would he do that?"

"To make Spiderman pay. Remember? At the cemetery?" MJ looked down and away from Peter's concerned face. "I also think he had something to do with your disappearance. And the nightmares and visions you've been having. But again, I can't prove it." Peter went on to explain all he had learned about Harry's death, the coroner's report, and the disappearance of everyone, and everything, related to Harry Osborne. It was too much for MJ to process. The images of that night flashed inside her mind. The blood, the cold, everything. MJ's stomach lurched and she ran up the stairs to the bathroom. She made it just in time. Peter waited down stairs for her to return. A few minutes later, MJ came down, looking pale and flushed. The image didn't sit well with Peter.

"You know it's been over a week since….we talked about…you being…"Peter couldn't finish the sentence as he took MJ's hand into his. MJ was about to speak but there was a knock at the door. Peter groaned at the lousy timing, grinned at MJ, kissing her forehead softly and walking to the door. Peter opened the door, no bothering to look through the peephole, and was greeted by two men in suits as well as two uniformed police officers.

"Peter Parker?" The older detective that MJ, who now stood behind Peter, recognized from the day at Harry's apartment, asked as he showed his badge to Peter.

"Detective Monahan, NYPD. We have a warrant for your arrest in the murder of Harry W. Osborne."

"WHAT!!!!" MJ yelled. Peter turned to MJ, looking as shocked at she. The two uniformed officers moved forward to grab Peter. Peter didn't struggle, but silently thanked that he wasn't wearing his Spiderman costume under his clothes this time. MJ, on the other hand, was furious.

"How can you have a warrant? Where's you proof!? No! NO! You can't take him, I won't let you!"

"Step aside, miss!" the cop yelled as MJ, pushing her back a few steps. Peter turned to cop, fury in his eyes. The cop stepped back a step, fearful of Peter's expression. Peter, his hands now handcuffed behind his back, turned to MJ, who had tears streaming down her face. Peter walked up to MJ, stroking the side of her face with his cheek and whispered, "Come what may. Remember. Everything's going to be okay. I don't have the suit on. Don't worry." The cops started to move Peter away before he could finish talking to MJ. MJ reached out for him as they hauled him backwards away from her. This was the only time he struggled against the two men holding him. The uniformed officers moved Peter though the doorway, out of MJ's line of sight. The other, younger detective walked slowly up to MJ, a sympathic look on his face. He handed her his handkerchief, which MJ disdainfully slapped away, a look of pure hatred on her face.

"Ms. Watson, the proof we have is unquestionable. We have his blood and hair at the scene of the murder. Now unless you have anything that will refute that, I'd say that your boyfriend is our primary suspect."

MJ turned her back on the detective, silently stating her answer. How could she save Peter? She could tell them what she "saw" but that would just be what Harry wanted. _Oh my God, it's true! Harry must be behind this. He's the only one!_ MJ realized as the detectives started to leave. _If I tell them I saw Spiderman, they'd be after him. Peter would never be safe to be Spiderman. But if I don't, they might convict Peter on the basis of the evidence they say they have. I can't save them both. Peter would have to give up being Spiderman!_

"He'll be held at the 28th District Precinct on 59th Avenue, Midtown. You can see him once he's been processed. Have a nice day." The younger detective stated sarcastically. MJ flipped him "the finger" as he shut the door.

Four hours later Peter sat in front of Detective Monohan his patience wearing thin at the man's repeated, redundant questions.

"So, you freely admit to being in Central Park the night of the murder" Monohan restated as he walked around the room. "But you didn't see Ms. Watson or Mr. Osbourne."

"Yes." Peter stated in monotone. His handcuffed hands clasped together in ront of him to keep from strangling the detective. They'd been at this for 2 hours.

"Ms. Watson and Mr. Osbourne were previously a couple, not long ago, am I right?"

"Yes."

"And you were his best friend during this time?"

"Yes."

"What about Ms. Watson?"

"We were friends, not close, but I considered her a friend. We grew up next door to each other."

"AH! The girl next door, yes of course. We've done some checking on you Parker. Seems you infatuation with Ms. Watson goes back a long way. To grade school. Not hard to imagine a crush like that turning into an obsession, especially after your 'best friend' starts dating her.  Did he know? I mean about how much you cared about her? Did that push you over the edge? And what about Flash Thompson? Seems you and he came to blows several times over Ms. Watson." Peter looked menancingly at the detective, telling him silently that he was treading on thin ice.

"Not several once. Yes, Harry knew. But, I wasn't ready to do anything about it." It sounded lame and a little weird, even to Peter.

"Weren't ready? For what?"

"I don't know! I was a kid for Christ's sake! I'm sure you can understand about insecurities, even in your advanced years!"

The detective lurched back from the table, furious, and left the interrogation room. Peter just shook his head in disgust. _This is going to be a long night_, Peter sighed.

MJ awoke in a fog. Literally. She sat up from where she lay on the ground, looking curiously around. _Am I asleep?_ She thought. _I must be, I'm in the clouds_. MJ continued to scan around her. White billowy clouds floated around her. _I must have fell asleep after….. Peter!_ Suddenly a form started to materialize in front of her. MJ stood up quickly as the figure continued to walk to her. Harry appeared before her. MJ stepped back in fear, looking around her for an avenue of escape.

"Don't be frightened MJ. It's me, Harry." Harry whispered softly and sweetly to MJ. MJ continued to walk backwards, away from Harry as he advanced.

"No, you're dead. Or are you?"

"Yes, I'm sad to say, I am dead MJ."

"Then how….? Oh I get it you're here to save me, from Spiderman right? Back from the dead to save me from Spiderman! What a joke!"

"Yes, that is why I'm here. He's a killer, MJ, A KILLER!" Harry growled evilly as he stood before MJ.

"No! You're wrong! And if you're dead you would know that!" MJ yelled back at Harry. Harry reached out and grabbed MJ by the arms, holding her tightly.

"Was it that easy to forget me, MJ? Was it that easy for you to run to another, MY KILLER! For comfort, for love, for sex!" Harry roared in MJ's face. MJ could feel Harry's hot breath on her cheek as she turned away from Harry.

"Harry you're hurting me. LET GO!!!"

"You're just like all the others. No loyalty at all!"

"Stop it! Harry, stop it! I love Peter, I always have! Even when I was with you!!!!" MJ screamed into Harry's face.

Harry hands reflexively wrapped around MJ's throat, closing off MJ windpipe. MJ struggled with Harry as she continued to choke her.

_WAKE UP, MJ!! WAKE UP! BEFORE THIS DREAM KILLS YOU!_ MJ screamed to herself as her world went black!

But it wasn't a dream. Harry had injected a sleep-inducing spray into Peter's AC system and waited until MJ was alone, which was hardly never. He transported MJ to his underground lab and into a virtual reality room. He had meant to remind MJ about who really loved her, and that Spiderman, Peter, was his killer. But it had gone terribly wrong. Harry let go of MJ's throat before he killed her, but after she passed out from lack of oxygen. He stared down at his hands in disbelief, scared at what he had ALMOST done! _Finish it! Finish her! She's just like all the others!_

"No! I'm in control! Not you!!!" Harry screamed to his father's voice in his head. Harry turned and ran from the room, not trusting himself.


	16. Chapter 16

MJ awoke in her and Peter's bed the next morning, not able to remember how she had gotten there. She remembered the dream though. Suddenly, MJ gasped and rose up from the bed. _Oh my God! Peter! I didn't even go and see him last night!_ MJ thought as she rushed out of the bed and into the bedroom. As she moved around the bedroom, she passed by the full-length mirror that hung on the back of the bedroom door. She looked closely at her neck. It was red and swollen, with strange marks on either side. She moved closer to the mirror and examined them. She had noticed her throat being sore, but figured that it was from dehydration. But the marks on her throat were undeniable. Her dream hadn't been a dream. Now she really had to see Peter.

Peter awoke the next morning in the jail cell. He hadn't slept much. He had worried hopelessly about MJ. Where was she? He was sure that she would have come to see him last night. But she hadn't come. Did he really want her to see him this way? Peter wasn't sure. At least he didn't have to share his cell with anyone. During his "booking," he had been put with the general population of criminals. Many of which he, as Spiderman, had captured for the police. Peter was just a little uneasy about being there. But they had removed him a few hours later, and put him in his own cell. Occasionally his spider-senses would go off, for one reason or another, and he would feel an incredible need to help. But he couldn't. Would it be like this if he gave up his alter ego, Spiderman? Would it be this horrible to feel the need to help, but be unable to? Peter slumped down onto his bed and put his head in his hands.

"Parker. You've got a visitor." The lone cop stated as he unlocked the cell door. It rolled back nosily as Peter walked up to it. The cop indicated for Peter to turn around. "Put your hands behind you back." Peter complied and the cop put a set of handcuffs on Peter's wrists.

Peter and the cop walk to a large room filled with long rectangular tables and a few chairs. At the far end of the room MJ sat at one of the tables, Peter's winter coat wrapped tightly around her. Peter smiled, MJ smiled shakily at him. The cop escorted Peter to the table, and removed the handcuffs from Peter's wrists.

"You've got 15 minutes." The cop gruffly stated to Peter, who nodded his head and took the seat at the table across from MJ.

Peter and MJ simultaneously reached out for each other's hands, gripping them gratefully. MJ started to lean forward to kiss Peter, but the cop cleared his throat. MJ paused and looked the cop, who silently shook his head "no" at her. MJ slumped back into the chair, but still held Peter's hands in hers.

"What do they think I'm going to do? Slip you a key into your mouth with my tongue?" MJ croaked sarcastically from her sore throat. Peter chuckled at the image that made in his mind.

"Its probably be done before, MJ." Peter replied to her. MJ smiled at Peter. She didn't know what to say to him. He looked strange in the bright orange jumpsuit of the city jail. It didn't sit well with her.

"Peter what are we going to do?" MJ asked quietly. "We both know you didn't kill Harry."

"I know. I'm going to be arraigned this afternoon. But I need you do something MJ. For me." Peter eyes pleaded with MJ to just listen. MJ complied and waited. "I need you to go back to the apartment and destroy everything that belongs to Spiderman. Burn it. All of it!" Peter squeezed MJ's hand as she started to shake her head "no." "Listen to me. You have too. Burn everything. My suits, the drawings, EVERYTHING! Its all in our closet, there's a false wall in the back, push on it and it will open. Everything is in there." Peter paused and took a deep breath and continued to talk. "Then, I want you to go to Detective Monahan and tell them that you saw Spiderman "kill" Harry."

"NO!" MJ yelled, causing the cop to look curiously at them.

"Shh! Shh, MJ! Listen to me! You have to! Its my only chance!" Peter pleaded with MJ.

"No, I won't do it. You'll have to give up being…." MJ whimpered, tears pooling in her eyes.

"It'll be worth it if it means I can be with you. Please, you have to. It's the only way." MJ seemed unconvinced that it was the only way. Peter so badly wanted to take MJ into his arms and hold her. He settled for lifting her face up to look into her eyes.

"Listen, if I can prove that Harry isn't dead, then they can't charge me OR Spiderman with murder, because there wasn't…..What happened to your neck?" Peter asked curiously as the light lit upon MJ's bruised neck. Peter stroked his fingers down the marks, moving in closer to look. MJ turned away and tried to hide it. Peter's eyes narrowed in anger and fear.

"What happened last night MJ? Where did those marks come from?" Peter asked quietly and ominously.

MJ covered her mouth and shook her head. She finally worked up the courage to tell him about her "dream." And how it looked as though it wasn't a dream at all. Peter lurched from the chair, cursing. He stalked back and forth in front of the table.

"God damn it! Why! WHY!!" Peter yelled up to heaven. MJ closed her eyes in remorse. She had tried to hide the marks with the jacket. But the jacket gotten loose and exposed her injured neck.

"That's it." Peter announced as he slammed the palms of his hands onto the tabletop, leaning towards MJ, his eyes beseeching her. "You do what I told you MJ! Then pack your stuff and go stay with your mom, or Aunt May, I don't care! I just don't want you alone! Do you hear me?" MJ could do nothing but nod in agreement. The cop tapped his watch indicating their time was running short. MJ cast an annoyed look to the cop, and stood up from the chair. 

"What about you?" MJ asked.

"Don't worry about me. You just take care of yourself. Okay?" Peter replied as the cop walked up and started to handcuff Peter once again. MJ watched helplessly and stared longingly into Peter's eyes. MJ mouthed the words "I love you" silently to Peter. Peter did the same as the cop turned him to take him back to hell.

MJ left the stationhouse and went directly home. She found all the Spiderman stuff exactly where Peter had said it would be. She gathered it all up and took it to the furnace in the cellar. She stood there contemplating just what she was about to do. She ran her fingers across the fabric of the Spiderman suit, remembering. She smiled memories flashed through her mind. Some good, some bad. The bad ones locked in her head; she took a deep breath and threw the pile of stuff into the furnace. She never looked back. 2 minutes later she was on the phone with Detective Monahan, telling him all she remembered from that night in Central Park. 

At 1 p.m. that afternoon Peter was taken to the courthouse downtown for his arraignment. MJ was in the courtroom, as well as Aunt May, who waited anxiously beside Mary Jane. The bailiff announced the case number to the courtroom and the judge.

The judge was an older woman with "granny-style" glassed perked at the tip of her nose. She seemed fair, but very tough.

"Let's see what the cat dragged in." She announced as she opened the manila file folder. She glanced at the police report, evidence, and then looked up at Peter over her glasses. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Obviously this was not the type of person she expected to be standing before her for this crime. He laid the folder down and folded her hands on top. She removed her glasses and looked at Peter, who was standing next to his court appointed lawyer.

"Mr. Parker you are being charged with a very serious crime. Have you been in trouble with the law before?"

"No, ma'am, never." Peter replied.

"The police certainly have a lot of evidence against you." The judge replied flatly, watching Peter's reaction.

"Yes, ma'am. It seems they do. But I didn't do it." Peter stated.

The judge's eyes shot up in surprise. Just then a court clerk brought in another file and handed it to the judge. The judge opened the report and read it.

"Well, it seems that Detective Monahan has just issued a supplemental report regarding your case."

"May I read it, your honor?" The court appointed attorney asked.

"I'll tell you what it says. It says, that a Mary Jane Watson, who was apparently there that night, implicates 'Spiderman' as the killer. Not Mr. Parker." A collective gasp echoed through the courtroom. Several reporters rushed out of the room, apparently to report their stories. MJ inwardly groaned at the thought of the press. They were going to have a field day with this.

"This court finds it hard to believe that a person, such as Spiderman, who as dedicated themselves to the protection of this city, would suddenly kill Harry Osborne for no reason." The judge sated as she looked directly at Detective Monahan and Peter.

"Yes, your honor. But I too don't believe Spiderman did it either. But I can help you find who did. Obviously someone is trying to frame us both." Peter announced as another collective gasp echoed through the room again.

"Spare me the conspiracy theories. If you have something that can help this court discover the truth we EXPECT you to help, and cooperate, with this investigation. Now, with the information at hand, and the fact that we do not consider you a flight risk, we will allow you to post bond for your temporary release. But I warn you Mr. Parker, any funny business and I will have you back in a lock up faster than you can say 'Spiderman'!" The judge made some notes in the file. "$10,000 bond, next case please!" The judge slammed the gavel down and threw the file aside.

_$10,000 dollars! Wow! Where was he going to get that type of money?_ Peter thought as he was ushered from the courtroom. 

An hour later, Peter was in the clothes that they had brought him in and exiting the jail. Aunt May signed the last few papers as MJ waited for them to bring Peter out. Aunt May had take all the money she had to bail out Peter. As Peter exited the booking area he saw them both. They rushed to him and hugged him. He was never so happy to see them.


	17. Chapter 17

No words passed between any other them as they rode the subway home. Aunt May was still as could be, looking at Peter with watery eyes, but unable to speak. MJ leaned her head on Peter's shoulder, her arms wrapped around Peter's bicep. Peter for his part was brooding. His hand gripped the pole in front of him; he repeatedly gripped and released the pole. MJ must have noticed it because she looked curiously at him over his shoulder. Peter was mad; mad at the world. She could see it in the straight set of his shoulders and his repeated gripping of the pole. MJ didn't know what to make of it; it was as if he was strangling someone over and over. She didn't know how they were going to get Peter out of this mess. MJ leaned her head back onto Peter's shoulder and sighed.

 Peter was strangling someone. In his mind he was strangling Harry. Not for making his life hell, not for making him give up being Spiderman, not for betraying their friendship. But because of the marks on MJ neck that she says in her "dream" she had gotten. The thought replayed over and over in his mind. He was mad at the thought that Harry would use MJ to get to him, even after Harry told Peter how much he cared about her. But MJ was safe now. She right next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder. It gave Peter comfort knowing that she was still there; she hadn't given up on him. She'd obviously done as he had told her to do. The suits, drawings, everything that WAS Spiderman was gone. _Good riddance_, Peter thought. Now he could just live his life and not have to choose anymore.

The three of them exited the subway station a few blocks from Peter and MJ's apartment.

Peter wrapped his arm around Aunt May, holding her close as they walked. MJ drifted behind them to give them privacy. Aunt May was so distraught over Peter's arrest. She had begged and pleaded with the police that her Peter couldn't, and wouldn't, have done what they were accusing him of. The police had just scoffed at her. She had been so worried about him. He was all she had left in the world. 

They walked in silence until they reached the apartment building. Thank God the reporters weren't around. Peter feared he would have to punch a few of them out. He hated the paparazzi. He now knew what it was like to be famous, or infamous, and have the media watching your every move. Peter hugged Aunt May, "Don't go back to the house. It isn't safe." Peter replied ominously. Aunt May nodded in agreement, thinking he was talking about the media, not the wolf phantom.

"I'm going to stay with a friend. Celeste Gollihugh, you remember her, right? She lives in Brooklyn, I'll stay with her. Besides, it will give us time to catch up." Aunt May's voice wavered, but she didn't cry. Peter could see her inner torment and wanted desperately to stop it.

"I promise you everything will be fine. I promise." Peter kissed Aunt May's cheek and hailed a taxi to the side of the street. MJ smiled as Aunt May as she walked to the cab. Aunt May paused before getting in, turned and walked to MJ, embracing her tightly.

"Keep him safe. He loves you so much I fear he'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe." Aunt May whispered urgently into MJ's ear as they hugged. MJ nodded against Aunt May's shoulder. Then Aunt May leaned back from their embrace, took MJ's tear-stained face in her hands. She looked deeply to MJ's eyes, much like a proud mother would look at her daughter on her wedding day, and softly kissed her cheek. MJ smiled and took Aunt May's hands in hers, squeezing them reassuringly. "Don't worry, I'll keep him safe. I promise you that." 

Peter stood by the cab, holding the door open for Aunt May. He watched the moment between MJ and his Aunt May, the only woman he would ever call his mother. Emotion caught in Peter's throat. He watched Aunt May walk back to the car. She stroked his cheek lovingly before she got it. Peter shut the door and slapped the roof twice as a signal to go.

Peter watched the cab ride away. MJ walked up behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. Peter covered her hands with his in silent acknowledgment. They were truly on their own now.

They entered their apartment quietly. It seemed that everywhere they went in the apartment there was a reminder of what Peter had given up. A copy of the Daily Bugle, once again with a photo of Spiderman on its cover, sat on the coffee table. Peter took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he sat in the overstuffed chair in front of the TV.

MJ walked by, removing her coat as she went. "I'm going to take a shower, I'll be back." Peter nodded and turned the TV on. The news wasn't any better there. All they talked about were stabbings, muggings, carjackings, and murders that had been occurring around the city. Then a segment started asking this question: "Where is Spiderman?" It was an editorial segment, with two people for and against him. Peter couldn't watch. That wasn't him anymore.

His curiosity got the best of him. He quietly walked up the stairs to their room. He came to the closet. He started to push the panel back, but then he heard it. MJ's crying was soft and gut wrenching. The shower masked most of it, but he could hear it. He walked into the bathroom, listening to her pitiful sobs. He couldn't see her through the shower curtain, but he knew she was crying because of him. Without even taking off his clothes, he stepped into the shower. MJ gasped in surprise as Peter entered. She quickly tried to hide her tears, but Peter wouldn't let her. The marks on her neck were even more visible now, in the bright lit of day and against MJ pale skin. The bruises had gotten darker overnight and it scared Peter to death.

"I think you forgot something." MJ stated, trying to sound happy, looking at Peter's soaked clothes.

"What's wrong, MJ?" Peter asked as the water coursed down them both.

"Nothing. I'm glad your home." MJ purred as she wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and tried to kiss him sweetly. Peter saw right through her game. He had seen it a thousand times before. It was the same façade she put on in high school. He didn't but into it then, and he wasn't going to buy into it now.

"Stop, stop it, MJ! I heard you crying. Don't shut me out, please. Tell me what's wrong? Did Harry do anything more that this?" Peter asked anxiously as he pointed to the choke marks on MJ's neck.

"No. Its just…. it's just…you gave everything up for me." MJ's voice began to waver as she looked up at Peter, his hair and clothes now plastered to his body from the shower. Peter grabbed MJ by the upper arms, bringing her closer to him

"I gave everything up for us. US! I love you! It was my decision. I want us to have a normal life. I don't want to be…. him. anymore. I just want to Peter Parker, that's all. To hell with everyone else, I don't care and I don't want to care." Peter said what was in the deepest recesses of his heart. How he really felt sometimes about being Spiderman. It was shock to MJ, but more of a shock to Peter for actually having voiced his true feelings. MJ decided this was as good a time as any, and that another shock wouldn't hurt them.

"I'm pregnant." MJ stated flatly, looking directly into Peter's eyes. Peter's hands released their hold on MJ's upper arms. Peter looked shocked, but then he smiled, pulling MJ into his arms forcefully. MJ smiled into his shoulder and wrapped her arms around Peter's chest, hugging him just as fiercely as he was hugging her. 

A few hours later MJ woke up alone in bed. Peter and her had made love after the shower. A slow passionate love that blew away any of the other times they had been together. As MJ looked around the room she saw Peter standing on the balcony. He wore a pair of cotton sleep pants that rode low on his hips and no shirt. His arms had a death gripped the railing, which MJ could see from the muscles flexing in his arms. She looked at the clock by the bed. It read 9:32 p.m. MJ grabbed a shirt and put it on. She walked quietly to the balcony. 

Peter knew the moment MJ woke up, the moment she turned towards him, and the moment she got out of bed. He knew she stood less than a foot behind him, leaning one beautiful shoulder against the doorjamb, her arms crossed over her chest. He could feel her eyes running over his body in appreciation of its form. Peter smiled to himself, but didn't turn around. He couldn't. His spider-senses had awoken him. He had jumped out of bed and gone directly to the closet. Only half way there he realized that he could do nothing. He wasn't HIM anymore. The feeling was horrible. Peter could smell the fire a few blocks away. In his mind he could hear the screams of people needing help. It was driving him insane. He wished he could just turn it off. MJ, for her part, stood and waited. Peter extended his hand back behind, inviting MJ to join him on the balcony. MJ gladly accepted and moved in front of him, his arms braced on either side of her body. MJ felt protected, cherished, loved. It was wonderful. The wind blew and MJ shivered, Peter reacted by wrapping his arms around her body, pulling her up against Peter's warmth. "Hmmmm, this feels good." MJ sighed.

"Well, I had to return the favor you did for me once." Peter whispered into MJ's ear, nipping at it softly. With the mention of that night, MJ stiffened.

"Peter, what are we going to do?"

"Were going to get married, have a baby and live happily ever after."

"Is that a proposal?"

"Yeah, I guess it is." Peter replied sheepishly. MJ turned in his arms looking directly into Peter's eyes.

"But what about….the charges against you?" MJ waited expectantly.

"Well, two can play the game Harry is playing." MJ looked confusedly at Peter, who smiled and took her hand in his, leading her to the closet. Peter opened the false panel and reached inside. He pulled out a Spiderman suit, holding it up in front of MJ.

"But I thought I destroyed them all?"

"I remembered after you left the jail that I kept one stashed in another place in the closet. I prayed that you would find it, but then I prayed you wouldn't."

"So how are we going to play the same 'game' as Harry?" MJ asked curiously.

"I think it's time Spiderman died a horrible death." MJ's eyes widened in shock, then in understanding. If Harry thought that Peter/Spiderman was dead, maybe they could catch him.


	18. Chapter 18

Peter hated to use MJ as bait, especially now that he knew that she was pregnant, but it seemed the only choice. Harry would come after her if she were alone, or at least appeared to be alone. All Peter had tot do was wait.

Peter hated that he could be close to MJ. He prayed every minute that the pictures of Spiderman, lying dead in a pool of blood, a piece of rusted rebar sticking through his chest, would convince Harry that he was dead. It wasn't hard for MJ to act grief stricken, being somewhat emotional from her condition; the tears flowed naturally and convincingly. Peter had to wait for the moment that Harry would pick. Peter had found most of the cameras that had been monitoring the apartment and knew how to avoid them. Peter wondered just how much Harry had seen of them together. The thought made Peter's anger rise even further. _How dare he interfere between MJ and me; when Harry had been with MJ, knowing how I felt about her, I did nothing to come between them!_ Peter thought as he watched MJ walk across the apartment to the living room. She was wearing a white and black silk kimono-style robe that showed her figure quite nicely. Peter groaned aloud. How he wanted to be able to be with her, near her, for her. She would occasionally glanced towards where Peter sat, and smile sadly. Obviously, she was missing him as well. 

The night wore on with no sign of Harry. Peter sighed in frustration and relief. He wanted to confront him with his crimes, but he also wanted to ask him why. Why was he doing this? It was the question he most wanted to ask Harry. Peter relaxed back a bit as he sat on the roof. He'd removed his mask and was just starting to fall asleep when his spider-senses kicked in full force. Harry was here!

Peter jumped up and perched at the ledge of the building, tense with fear and anticipation. He watched as Harry hovered outside Peter's bedroom. _Wait, wait_, Peter told himself. Peter watched in horror as Harry walked silently into the bedroom, having sprayed some sort of sleep agent, pick up and MJ and fly away. Peter quickly followed, but made sure that he was very sneaky about it.

Harry walked into the underground lab with MJ. He gently laid her down on the cot in the virtual reality room. It was finally time to reveal the truth. He would show himself to MJ, tell her that he wasn't dead, and that he would take care of her. They could get married, have a family, and live happily ever after. Harry's thoughts brought a smile to his face. MJ moaned, bringing Harry out of his fantasy. _Too bad Peter had to die_, Harry thought remorsefully. _He had it coming_, and eerie, evil voice cackled inside Harry's head. Harry pressed his hand to his temples, trying to stop the voice. Harry didn't want to hear his father's voice in his head anymore. He had accomplished what he had set out to do. _But there are others who betrayed you. She betrayed you Harry. She told you she never loved you. She will always love him. Finish her! You'll just be fighting a ghost for the rest of your life._ Harry lurched away from MJ. He turned and started at her beautiful face. _She never loved you. She loved him. She'll always love him!_ His father's voice chanted over and over inside his head. Harry closed his eyes, but all he saw were the pictures of Peter and MJ, making love_. Something you'll never get to do_, Norman's voice whispered evilly. Harry's eye snapped open and he stalked over the MJ. His eyes connected with MJ's. Harry stepped back in surprise. Her eyes burned with hatred. Harry could see the hate in MJ's eyes. He looked pleadingly to MJ.

"MJ, please. I love you." Harry pleaded, tears forming in his eyes. MJ looked even more lethally at Harry.

"You love me? Love me? What would you know about love, Harry Osborne? Do you think that I'm going to love you after ALL that you did?"

"I was trying to protect you. You have to understand. He killed my father."

"Your father almost killed me!" MJ stood up and faced Harry. _Don't listen to her! She's the traitor! She's the one who left you for him! For Spiderman! _Norman's voice yelled in Harry's mind.

"I didn't want to kill him." Harry whispered quietly.

"Why? Why did you do it?" MJ asked gently, searching for the Harry that she once knew.

"Because he took my father from me before I had to chance to know him." Harry advanced with lethal intent towards MJ. His eyes glowing with unholy light. "Because he tried to be more that I could ever hope to be. Because you loved him, more than me. Because he knew your love was there for him whenever he needed it. Because you shared your soul with him!" Harry's hands wrapped around MJ's throat. MJ struggled, hitting Harry futily as he squeezed the life from MJ's body. MJ pleaded with her eyes fro Harry to stop, but Harry didn't. After a few more moments, MJ went limp in Harry's hands. Harry laid her gently on the ground, tears flowing down his cheeks. He stared at his hands, then at MJ. Her face was ghostly white, her lips pale, and her chest not moving. Harry fell backwards as he stared at MJ. _It is finished, my son_.

"NO! NOOOOO!" Harry cried.

Spiderman walked cautiously down the dark hallway. He heard Harry cry out, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Something was wrong! _MJ_, was all Peter could say in this mind.

Peter entered the room softly, quietly. MJ's body lay on the floor, Harry crying piteously a few feet away. Peter walked slowly to MJ, praying she was just unconscious. He pulled the mask off his face. Harry looked up from where he lay, surprised, and skidded back a few feet in fear. Peter knelt down next to MJ. He saw how pale she was, the marks on her neck. His head snapped up, looking straight at Harry.

"What have you done?" Peter scooped up MJ into his arms, feeling for a heartbeat. He searched in vain. There was none. Peter looked down at MJ's peaceful, pale lips. Her red hair more vibrant against her pale, ghostly skin.

"What have you done?!!!!!!" Peter screamed as he held MJ closer to his chest, rocking back and forth.

"I…I thought you were dead?" Harry stammered as he looked fearfully at Peter with MJ's dead body in his arms.

"I wish I was." Peter stated simply. Tears streamed down his face, onto the spider shield on his suit. Peter cried and moaned in grief as he held the woman he loved in his arms. After a few minutes, Peter looked down at MJ's face, tilted it up and placed a sweet final kiss on MJ's lips. He gently laid her on the ground. Peter stood over MJ's body, his breathing heavy and shaky. His eyes looked deadly at Harry. Harry now stood against the wall, shaking in fear. Peter stalked to Harry.

"Peter! Please, I didn't mean it. It was my father! He made me do it! I swear! Oh God, MJ!!" Harry whined.

Peter walked pasted Harry to the glider that hovered nearby, tapping a few of the controls.

"What are you doing? Peter?" Harry asked over Peter's tense and squared shoulders. No response. "Peter? Peter!"

Peter continued to tap the controls, until suddenly the glider started to swerve and dip wildly, out of control. 

"What? What are you doing?" Harry cried.

"Do you a favor! You want me dead. Okay, but I'm taking you and this entire place with me!!" Peter snarled, grabbing the fleeing Harry and slamming him up against the wall. Peter bunched Harry a few times, and then suddenly there was a huge, bright white light. The explosion was enormous! It vaporized everything! Nothing was going to survive, nothing.

Peter lurched up in his bed, sweat pouring down his face. He looked around nervously, trying to get his bearings. Peter wiped the sweat from his face and moved the blanket from around his waist. Peter sat up slowly and walked to the bathroom. Peter ran some cool water into the sink and splashed it on his face. Peter looked up shakily into the mirror. Something caught it attention. There was a note taped to the mirror. It said: **Don't Forget: LUNCH WITH MJ TOMORROW. Good Luck! Harry. **Peter smiled and then looked strangely at himself in the mirror. _It was all a dream, all of it_, Peter thought to himself. _MJ, the night they spent to together, Harry, the baby._ The last brought Peter up short. _None if it was real._

"Sure would have been nice to have been real, at least some parts." Peter said aloud, and then laughed at himself as he exited the bathroom. He sighed as he lay back down. Peter closed his eyes, trying to recapture those good parts of his dream. _Tomorrow._ Peter smiled as he thought of MJ and his dream. Maybe tomorrow he'd get the courage up to tell MJ the truth. Maybe.


End file.
